Possessed by Ai Enma
by LaDeE ShYuUrAkEi
Summary: A girl named Li-Mei Yong, encounters Ai Enma in a dream. Once she knew that she is the girl to carry her spirit, her life will never be the same again. Will love,family and friendship and dreams be shattered by one treachery to her life?
1. The Life Of A Young Butterfly

hTITLE: POSSESED BY AI ENMA ANIME: JIGOKU SHOUJO

OK, SO THIS STORY IS BASED ON MY IMAGINATION...BUT, I INCLUDE AI ENMA FOR A FANTASY TOUCH ON MY STORY.......BUT BEWARE! IF U ARE NOT INTO MATURE SITCHES AND WORDS, DONT READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND IM ALSO INCLUDING SOME SONGFICS AND A FEW MADE-UP SONGS ON THE SINGING PART!  
AND P.S., I DONT OWN JIGOKU SHOUJO AND AI ENMA AND OTHER FAMOUS CHARACTERS IN MY FIC! THANK YOU!

CHAPTER 1:

JAPAN,A MILLION CENTURIES AGO.....

"Mistress!!!! No!!! You mustn▓t do this, you will end up being incinerated!!!"

"My Lady..! We Beg Of You, Don▓t!"

"I must have my vengeance...! How dare they treat me like this i cant stand it! You cant stop me!"

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"All of YOU will die!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then, she herself was burnt by her own anger. Her ashes disappeared.

MANILA, YEAR 2008.......

"Mom! Im going to the cosplay event tomorrow! And guess what, Avril is coming on that event as one of the judges in the karaoke contest and the individual and group cosplay! And i decide that im going!" The girl said to her mom. "Where will it be held?" her mom asked. "In our hometown! And Shu is coming with me!" the girl replied..."Ok, so you mean your bestfriend from your former school Shuichi? Better take care of him coz his mom only permitted him coz next week he is gonna be so busy for his final exams! Ok, here is P3500 for the day save it for your bus fare when you go back home and next week, study for your entrance exams. Youre entering for the Chinese Language Functional Literacy Scholarship Test in Sun Yat Sen University am i correct?"

"Yes Mom, im working on it! Im sure ive been getting there!"

"Im sure tomorrow is going to be a fun day for you and Shu. Take care of him."

"Yes Mom, i will and dont worry, ive prepared for this day all 4 weeks long"

The Very Next Day......4:AM

The Doorbell rang...

"Morning Auntie. How are you?" a certain voice said

"Moring Shu! Just wait, she is about to be finished! Im suuure the ready girl prepared herself at the riiight moment, am i right, Li-Mei?" the woman told him

"Mom! Stop picking on me! Im done already!" then she went down running to the door.

"Hey Shu! You ready for the cosplay event in Dagupan City Stadia?"

"Yeah Li-Mei! Ive prepared this for a month!" Shu replied

"Ok Mom, we better be off! The event starts at 10:AM and the registration starts at the same time as well!" Li-Mei said exitingly..."Here's your bus ticket, and take care" said her mom

"Yeah Mom! Bye!"

.............................................................................................

At the Bus Station..

"Hey Shu, what's your cosplay? Tell me!! I wanna know!" Li-Mei asked exitedly.

"Im doing InuYasha! Believe me, i made the sword props on my own a two months ago and i spent almost P500 and i begged my dad for money and now as for my next week's allowance..He tells me to work at the restaurant!!!! What a pain!!! They say that my cooking is good,but for me cooking is a pain in the butt!!!!! ARGH!!!! How i hate cooking to death! Id rather go cosplay and do my other interests! Duh! The last time i cooked was to impress Daphne and......................."

"And what did she do to the food you cooked Shu?"

"She...She ate it..And, when i opened the box it had a note.." Shu said in a sad tone.

"What did the note say?! What did it say?!! Come on! Besties dont hide from each other!!!"

"Li-Mei..It said,'It's so nice of you to cook for me Shuichi, but i have somebody else in my heart right now.......I hope you dont get mad at me...Im really really sorry..' Oh Li-Mei!  
My sworn twin!!! What am i gonna dooooo???!!!!!! Im dyiiiinnngggg!!!" Shuichi sobbed exaggeratedly

"Dont worry, Were almost gonna have a taste of real fun! Forget about problems!! Im also goin to forget my own! And did i mention im doing Ai Enma in kimono? Ive already done the uniform!! And im sooooo freakin' exited! This is actually my 2nd time attending a cosplay event and now, a dream come true! A cosplay event in my family's hometown!" Li-Mei exclaimed

"BUS 2013 BOUND FOR DAGUPAN CITY, PASSENGERS BE READY. PLEASE MAKE YOUR LAST TRIP TO THE COMFORT ROOM AND BUY YOUR OTHER NECESSITIES. THE BUS IS LEAVING 5 MINUITES. I REPEAT, THE BUS 2013 BOUND FOR DAGUPAN CITY WILL BE LEAVING FOR 5 MINUITES. MAKE YOUR LAST TRIP TO THE COMFORT ROOM AND BUY YOUR OTHER NECESSITIES..............THE BUS WILL BE LEAVING IN 5 MINUITES...I REPEAT..........."

"Shu, i think we better go to the bathroom now before we leave and buy a few snacks......"

"Ok. Im off!"

Then, the two bestfriends got on the bus..

"Hey, i wonder how the event will work out..Im sure there are a lot of cosplayers and fans!" Li-Mei exitedly told Shu. "What do you mean by fans? Anime fans?" Shuichi asked Li-Mei nervously "Not just anime fans and jpop culture fans, silly! Dont you know there are legions of Avrilians who are anime fans and non anime fans alike going to the event?!" "No freaking way, Mei! Youre not telling me that...?" "Yes Shu! You didnt read in the main site?! Our IDOL Avril Lavigne is one of the judges of the Karaoke Contest,Battle Of The Bands,and the Individual and Group Cosplay?!"

"No i didnt!!! When i was about to read the last part of the site, We had a blackout in the middle of the time i was about to watch BLOOD+!!! Thank God you informed me! WHOOOOO!! Im sooo happy!! At last i can put this in my column in the school newspaper! YEAH!! I even brought my digicam and my cellphone with me! This is exiting!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Truly and definetly exiting!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

.  
AT THE MAIN EVENT.........

"Whooo!!! Yeah!! At last!!! We're finally here in Dagupan and at the Main Event here in Stadia!  
And there are lotsa fans and cosplayers! Oh look! There's a couple cosplaying as Sasuke and Sakura of Naruto! And there's some J-rock cosplayers! And i like this guy cosplaying Ichigo from Bleach!  
Heez sooo cuute!!! Dont you think so Shu?"

Li-Mei was in the state of anime bliss..She was so exited, she was in anime paradise she forgot the registration time........Until............................................................

"Li-Mei! Stop daydreaming! You're already cool as Ai Enma in kimono, you almost look like her! Come on and lets go registering before were out of contests to join in! HUUUURRRRYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ah Sorry! Ok!"Li-Mei said in a funny but addicted apologetic tone and they went to the registra tion counter to fill up the forms

"Im going to join the eating contest and the individual cosplay. What about you Mei?" asked Shuichi

"Ive always loved the karaoke contest best and i love to join the individual cosplay too you know! So, i gotta do my best in this! YEAH!! And im gonna meet lots of friends and so do you! YEAH!!! And who knows? I can meet my next boyfriend! HAWHAWHAW!!! YEAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then, last week's situation crossed Li-Mei's mind.....

1 MONTH AGO.....

"Hey Cutie! Guess what, im going to a cosplay event in my family's hometown! And my IDOL Avril Lavigne is also one of the judges! If i go there, im gonna get her autograph for myself and-"

"Are you leaving me?? Or youre gonna go to that event to see somebody?!"

"Who'se somebody are you talking about?! I dont know what you mean or are you just..."

"You might see that guy youre crushing on again in that event!! Li-Mei, im your boyfriend! You belong to me and i belong to you always! I wont allow you to go! You are the girl i am going to marry after we graduate from high school! And my family approved of you already! Cant you see?!"

"But i am going with my bestfriend Shuichi from my former school! To be honest im not supposed to tell you about this coz i know this situation will happen again! You will get mad, fight, scream,  
curse, all the crap!! Im going to be fine!!! Shu will be with me!! And he is my best friend! And i have already made preparations! The reason why you saw me on town the other day is because i had my costume done! You really are stalking me arent you?! This time you have crossed the line!"

"But, i need to protect you! From him! I can see, he's courting you again! And, please, be honest with me. Are you inlove with him or are you dumping me like this after all what we have been through!  
Answer me! You cant make a jealous and crazy man go back to his normal state! All i can say is,  
That you are not going to the event! And that is perfectly.................FINAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell your friend Shuichi that you are cancelling the trip to the event. Or tell him to ask somebody else instead. On that day, im taking you out with me on a date and that is settled and final..!"

"You really...are such a crazy jealous freak..! I cant stand it! Of course i appreciate what you do, protecting me and all,but not letting me even be with Shu? I cant believe you doubt my best friend! God! You are such a loser!!!!!!!! Im tired of this shitty fight, and im going home.  
ALONE!!!!!!! And dont even dare or else im going to punch the lights out of your jealous ass!!!"

"Fine! Be that way! You cant play the tough chickie on me forever!!"

BACK TO THE MAIN EVENT......

"Miss, you are making the other participants wait in line! Please stop daydreaming and register on your preferred contest..." said the registrar.

"Yes, Im sorry! Here! Im Done!" Li-Mei gave her form

"You are so spaced sister! You look weird today! Anything bothering you?" asked Shuichi

"Come on! Let's check the whole event! They will announce later the time for each contest!" Li-Mei enthusiastically told Shuichi and the whole day they had fun meeting friends, taking pictures and videos of them both and other cosplayers..They even got an interview in a famous anime channel in the country! Then, they had fun and well, they were one of the happiest people during the said event and well, they even got to meet their Idol! When the event was over, they were so tired to shreads even when they changed their costumes, they got tired! But still they managed to get home safe and with normal clothes.............................................

AT THE BUS...

"Hey, guess what! When Avril judged me at the karaoke contest, she told me i was good and fine!  
That's why i made it to the TOP 4 finalists! I was soo inspired! Too bad i only went 1st place!  
Good for the Champion, she got the P15.0000 cash prize and an all expense paid shopping and trip to Japan! Well, at least i got my cash prize worth P10.000! Yeah! And check out the manga i bought and the DVD of the anime Sakura Taisen and this is the Sumire Retirement Spesh!!! Dontcha know ive been longing for this DVD for sooooooooo loooooong????!!!!!!! I really reallly had soooo much fun!  
And i got Avieeee's autograph!!!!!!!!!! Im soo happy im gonna die!!!!!!!!! YEAH RIGHT I AM!!!!!!!

"Yeah Mei! And check out this Haruhi plushie i got! One day, when Daphne becomes my girlfriend, Im gonna give this to her! BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! And she'll be sooooo pleased! By the way,  
why were you spaced out during registration? Is anything bothering you? Or are you nervous??????"

"Wait, let me check my phone..Darn discreet mode..."

"Aiyaa! Ive got 30 Missed Calls and 30 Text Messages!"

"To whom is it from? I'll check. gimme your phone" asked Shuichi while Li-Mei gave the cellphone to him and allowed him to check on the latter.........

"Hmmm, lets see...Mom, Dad, Your Mom, Ashlie,and most of the others come from Mike!"

"What?! From Mike?! No freaking way!!! I gotta call my Dad right away! I gotta call Mom! In short,  
i gotta call home!!!!!! Right Now!!!!!!" Then, Li-Mei called home first......

RINGING....

"Hello? Mom! Its me! We left for about 8:00! Please tell Dad to fetch me and Shu at the bus station! Tell him to bring the car!!!"

"Okay, here's the plan: You gotta go down first to check if the coast is clear, ok? I'll tell the rest later!" "Li-Mei, what are you afraid of?! And why are you so stressed and chickened out all of a sudden?!!" "Okay bro, you see last week, Mike and i had a fight coz he wont allow me to go on the event! And now i am worried that once we get off this bus, we might see him first thing once we get on the station back home! Dear God...What am i gonna do?!!!!" Li-Mei fretted

"Thank God you only brought a small luggage for your stuff! While i have my props over here and a backpack!!!!!! Best friend, you gotta sleep this off..I know youre tired." Shuichi told her.

"So do you too. You are tired as well. Just dont forget to wake me up ok?"

"Ok. Fine. Night for awhile!"

Then, while Li-Mei sleeps, she zoomed off to dreams.......

DREAM SEQUENCE...

"Where am i...?...? This looks like the school! And it looks kinda haunted.."

The wind began to blow eerily....

"Come to me...." a soft but scary voice was heard.

"Who's there?? Who are you??"

"Come to me...." the voice repeated again

"Who are you?...? Where are you..?"

"Up in the highest tree..Look up....."

"You are...? Her..! You are indeed real!"

"Yes..I am...Ai Enma...I need your help.."

The wind suddenly became strong....

"Ah! Its windy!"

"I will come back......"

"No..! Ai..! Ai Enma..! Come back..! I've got to ask you..."

END OF DREAM SEQUENCE

"Li-Mei! Li-Mei! Wake up! Were at the bus station! Quit dreamin'and wake up!"

"Oh! Whoa! What hap, Shu?"

"Dammit, youre dreamin! You still have the cosplay fever on you, Ai Enma! Hurry! Remember, if you dont wanna get fried by the Microphone, wake up!!!!!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"Aiyaa! I must hurry! Shu, you go down first! Getchur stuff and go! I'll follow! Check if the coast is clear! Hurry!" Li-Mei hurriedly commanded.

When Li-Mei went down, she was relieved that she saw her Dad's car..And, when she saw her Dad,  
she was happy to narrate what happened during the day................

"Hi Daddy! Im soo exited to tell you about the cosplay convention we went to in our hometown! If that's ok, can we drop off my bestie Shuichi at their house if you dont mind?"

"If that's what you wish dear, we'll drop him off!"

"Come on Shu! Let's go!" Li-Mei called.

In the car, Li-Mei's Dad was busy talking to his business partners while the two engage in last minuite conversations before Shuichi was dropped off at their place............................

"What did you dream about?"

"I saw Ai Enma... You wont believe me, but it is true! I dreamt of her! I hope i am connected to her in some way possible! Then.............................."

"Come on Best! You really are obsessed with Ai Enma arent you?"

"Yeah! But, i'll tell you the rest tomorrow, its Saturday anyway! We can meet up in the usual place near the mall! Deal?"

"I'll try, but im not promising! I just hope my mom will make me run errands tomorrow at the gro cery in the mall! I'll just text you, deal? And after we talk, ive gots to review for my finals!"

"Sure! So do i! After this week,im gonna hit my dictionaries coz im taking the SYSUCLFLST."

"Youre gonna take the entrance test to Sun Yat Sen University?"

"It has always been my dream Shu. Didnt i tell ya that before?"

"Oh Yeah! I forgot!"

"Ok, im off! See ya if i text ya, my bestfriend!"

"Bye!"

Then, Li-Mei said to herself, "For now, im off home! What a rockin' day"

THE NEXT DAY.....8:00 AM..

RINNGG..RIINNGG...RIIINGGG..(IN VIBRATING MODE)

"Dammit, so early in the morn..Yawn, who could it be?"

"Hello..? Shu?"

"Li-Mei Cutie, It's Mike."

"What does my cutie pie want 1st thing in the morning..?" She said sweetly but in a sleepy mode.

"Of course, your love, attention...And my usual Good Morning kiss...Mwah!" He said cutely.

"Oooh..You really are the sweetest boifriend in the world! Mwah! Good Morning to ya! Mwah! Mwah!"

"So baby, Where are ya goin later?"

Li-Mei thought to herself, "Oh no.. Im waiting for Shu's message..I should tell him im gonna go to the library...No! Im going to the hospital to see my Dad and help out in his clinic! Yes!"

"Me? Yeah! Im going to the hospital to help out my Dad..I need a lift!" she lied.

"You? A lift? What lift?" he asked

"Yes! A lift, my allowance i mean!" she lied again.

"Oh really? I can help if you want to.." he told her.

"No thanks, ive got my own! HEHE!"

"Okay Miss Independent, i'll just call you if im out okay? I'll tell you where i am."

"Ah, okay, fine, my phone is always with me!"

"By the way love, why aren▓t you answering my calls yesterday?" he asked her sweetly while Li-Mei thought of an idea on how to end the call. She wanted to pretend that her mom is knocking but in truth, she was. But she realized that the call was a Video Call! Right now, all she asks is simply just Divine Intervention...........

Then suddenly, she was heard! Thank goodness!

KNOCK KNOCK

"Li-Mei, breakfast is ready! Get up! Your favorite is on the table! Bacon and Eggs with Hot Chocolate and Rice! Come out before i eat it all up! HUREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wow!! Yes!! My fave breakfast is on the table! Yummy! Gotta go love! Im hungry! Bye!"

Then, she rushed downstairs...

"Aiyaa, as i said, you really are late! Just eat up!"

"Yes Ma, im eatin! Im eatin!!!"

"Next week, me and your Auntie Yiyi will go to the temple. Do you want to go with us?"

"When will that be? Is Little Sayi going with us? I miss my little cuzin all too dearly!"

"I dont know, but we will see.."

"Okay Mom, im gonna bath."

BEEP BEEEP

"Oh No! Message! Can it be Shu?"

"From unknown number: 'Hi! Remember me? I have been waiting for you since the last time we were online..I saw you sing again in the cosplay event..Did you see me there too? You are in the Hell Girl kimono costume right? The last time i met you, you were in uniform..."

⌠Hmmm? Who are you?? How did you get my number?■ she texted back

⌠It▓s up to you to find out┘■

END OF CHAPTER 1 


	2. Freedom Flight

CHAPTER 2:

PREVIEW FROM CHAPTER 1:

BEEP BEEEP

"Oh No! Message! Can it be Shu?"

"From unknown number: 'Hi! Remember me? I have been waiting for you since the last time we were online..I saw you sing again in the cosplay event..Did you see me there too? You are in the Hell Girl kimono costume right? The last time i met you, you were in uniform..."

⌠Hmmm? Who are you?? How did you get my number?■ she texted back

⌠It▓s up to you to find out┘■

END OF PREVIEW

RING RING RINGGGG┘..

⌠Who the hell and heaven are you?!! Come on! Im gettin pissed Im going to-!!■ "Hi! Remenber me? If youre pissed off, i think you better go see me at the park near the mall if you want to see me"  
then the caller ended the call.  
"I wonder who could it be"  
BEEP BEEP "Oh! It's Shu! I wonder what he said..." Li-Mei checked her phone "Bestie, Im sorry i cant come. Dad needs me at the resto today..Too bad im cooking again. This sucks!" Li-Mei read the text message and decided to herself that she will go out to town.  
⌠Ok, so Shu isn▓t allowed today, huh? So I better meet up with this weirdo who called me at the mall..I just hope that I will not get caught! Yep! Im gonna be soo cool! I hope┘..■ Li-Mei exitedly said to herself

When Li-Mei reached the mall┘.  
⌠PANT PANT┘Whoo im sooo bored to shreads at home┘I gotta go to the Anime and Cosplay Shop inside to check at my next cosplay..■ Li-Mei rushed inside hurriedly ⌠At last! Im here! So, lets see┘JRock? Aidoru(Idol)?■,Nah, maybe I▓ll try-⌠

⌠Hi Ai Enma cosplayer! Remember me?■ a voice said

Li-Mei looked up and she was surprised at who she saw┘

⌠Oh No! This guy! I know him from last year▓s cosplay event!!■ Li-Mei thought to herself when she looked at him┘┘

⌠Wait, are you the guy who called me earlier?!■ she pointed at him questionably

⌠Yeah! Remember me? I am the lead singer of the band named The Katana Sword Style!■

⌠The Katana Sword Style..? Oh! I know now! You are Kei, am I correct?! You are one of my chatmates and also in my friendster account! Your chatname is masterkei_079 right?■ Li-Mei extaticly told him

⌠Yup! It▓s me alright! And you are Li-Mei, right?■ he asked her

⌠Yeah! I am her! It▓s soo nice to see you again! By the way, how come I didn▓t see you at last week▓s cosplay event?■ Li-Mei asked

⌠Because I was one of the cosplayers and I told my 2nd lead singer dude from the band to sing for the event coz I wanna go cosplay and of course, to meet people! Come on! Let▓s go for sightseeing in the mall! We▓ll check some cool stuff and things like that. Let▓s go!■

⌠Ok Mei, think about this carefully, you are with Kei, your crush, but you have a BOYFRIEND!!! And you are his fiancИ and after graduation, you and him will get married!!! What if he sees you with this guy?! Another crappy fight will result about this crappy sitch!!!!■ Li-Mei hesitantly thought through..■Ok, im goin for freedom! I haven▓t been cosplaying until last week, thank god Mike doesn▓t even know that I went cosplaying with Shu last week! YEAH! Im goin!■ she thought again

⌠Alright! Im going with you! Let▓s go! But, im warning you, my boyfriend is super overprotective of me! Hehe! One punch and a kick from him can cause you your death! HAHAHAHA!!!! ■ Then, Li-Mei took Kei▓s hand in excitement as they went out of the shop

They had fun strolling at the mall until they decided to go to the baywalk near the mall┘

At the baywalk┘.

⌠So Li-Mei, tell me about your boyfriend. That is, if you don▓t mind■ Kei asked her bravely

⌠Hmmm..? You mean Mike? Yeah! Im in-love with him! Very much! You see, its not that im boasting, but he belongs to one of the richest families in town! And he is a budding singer and rapper himself to tell ya and he is cool! Many girls fall for him allright coz heez cute and handsome, but im tellin▓ those bitchy hoes to keep off him all the time! And last month, he introduced me to his fam and he surprised me that he told his folks in front of me that I am the girl heez gonna marry! And im▓ma tell ya, When he told me that, I couldn▓t control my emotions! I was crying and I was smiling! When he took me home, first, I slapped him then, I went into his arms and I kissed him!■ Li-Mei said proudly

⌠Really..? So, you are his fiancИ? Right. You should think about this carefully..You told me while you are online that he doesn▓t allow you to go cosplay or anywhere alone, right? It looks like he is strangling you or something┘■ Kei replied with a uncertain tone in his voice then he smiled fakely

⌠What do you mean about ▒I SHOULD THINK ABOUT THIS CAREFULLY▓? He maybe kinda stalkerish and paranoid sometimes, but he loves and respects me!■ Li-Mei snapped

⌠Li-Mei┘.■ He kneeled down and held both her hands and looked at her. ■I know you love somebody else now┘But when I saw you, I already wanted you as my girlfriend┘! No, I▓m sorry..I▓m becoming brash..■ Then, he stood up. ⌠Do you want to go jamming with me and my band this Saturday? Just think of it as a way of becoming free secretly. Is that alright?■ Kei asked her. ⌠Or you already hate me for what I said┘???■

⌠No Kei┘It▓s allright..I admit, I already had a crush on you, but ok, just text me when will we go jamming with the others ok? Don▓t worry, I will find a way on how to be secretly free as you said. Okay, im going home! It▓s nice to see you again Kei! Just give me a call or text or, just be online ok? Smell ya later dude! ■ Li-Mei waved

⌠Yeah. Bye. And by the way, You speak like a hip-hopper awhile ago! It duznt suite a rocker like you, girl!■ He replied while walking away

⌠Yeah! Right! Itz not my fault if im fluent in English, baka! Haha!!!■ Li-Mei snapped again

Li-Mei was alone, once again and alone with her thoughts┘.

⌠What does he mean being ▓free secretly▓? Come on! No matter what my decision will be, I will always love Mike! And I will try to be free not by unfaithful means! Oh well, I better go at some shops to take my mind off things┘.▓■

RIINGG RINGGG┘

⌠Hello?■

⌠Hey Li-Mei! Its me! Ash! Meet me at The Bistro and let▓s pig out and let▓s go KTV!■

⌠Okay! I▓ll meet ya there! Just wait for me ok? I▓ll be right there! Bye!■ then Li-Mei put down her phone

At The Bistro┘┘.

⌠Hey Mei! How are ya girl! Come sit▓chur cute ass down biatch!■ Ashlie happily said

⌠Yeah! Thanks! So, whatzzup?■ Li-Mei asked

⌠Guess what, Mike is inviting us this Saturday on one of his recording sessions with his gang! Wanna come? Im bringing Calvin and Joey with us! If you wont come, he wont be inspired to do his rapping skills! Haha! And guess what, he was lookin▓ for ya last week! Where▓ve ya been?! We were ringin▓ your phone and bombarding your inbox all day! How come you aren▓t replying?!■

⌠Yeah, sorry about that Ash if I made you guys worry..I just went to my family▓s hometown..And I asked Shu to come with me..And by the way, we did some things┘don▓t worry..Man! The food here is good!■ Li-Mei replied. ⌠Im glad you liked it in here. Lets finish our food and lets go KTV!■

At the JBCV KTV bar┘.

⌠This place is cool! You always know the right places Ash!■ Li-Mei told her

⌠Miss, do you have a KTV room where we can smoke and how much?■ Ashlie asked the counter

⌠Yes Miss, we have. It▓s the last smoking room unoccupied for the night. It is on the last block on the left corner. P250 for 1 hour. ■■

⌠Thanks!■ Ashlie paid up and said, ⌠Lets go hit some songs!■

Then, they went in the room┘

⌠Hey Mei, do you have Lights?■ asked Ashlie

⌠Of course! Definetely I have! Come, lets share this whole fucking box together and smoke it like freaks! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!■ Li-Mei said crazily

⌠Allright! Time to sing it out! Yeah! By the way, since were on vacation, We can do this all week! Yeah! We▓ll be free from homework,and the other such┘HAAAAAH!!! Sooo coool!!!!!!!! Mei, to tell ya, I need your reply┘Heez gonna be extremely depressed if you don▓t come! Come on! Please say you▓ll come┘.■ Ashlie pleaded to Li-Mei ⌠Oh no┘I better think of a way to escape after Mike▓s recording session..Kei invited me to jam with his band on the same day! Oh no oh no oh no┘.Ok, fine..I▓ll plan!■ Li-Mei thought again to herself

⌠Hello? Earth to Li-Mei!!! Is my best friend still on space? Kindly reply please!■

⌠Oh! Sorry Ash! Ok, im coming on Saturday! But, I hope I can stay coz there are times that I am on curfew one of these days coz im taking a test on SYSU!■ Li-Mei replied

Then, the singing goes on┘And after KTV..

⌠Guess what, Midori stole my other phone and sold it to a pawnshop! I cant believe it! Last week, early morning, while I was sleeping..Argh! God, she truly destroyed my trust! My own cousin?! And, you better beware, don▓t trust her coz Mike told me that Midori was flirting with him and when she was doing it, he slapped her and I can tell she▓s crushin▓ on my beloved Calvin!■ Ashlie told Li-Mei

⌠Good for that bitchy slut! She dezzeervez it for flirting with him! That▓s what she gets! Hah!■ Li-Mei said angrily

⌠And, there were rumors goin▓ around at school that she shoplifted some items at the mall and took cash from an old lady▓s purse! I hoped that it wasn▓t true, I even got mad at those people spreadin▓ them! But,┘. ■

⌠But what?■ Li-Mei asked

⌠When I saw her closet, I realized that the rumors were true! I saw new clothes, new bags..And I cried coz I realized that my cousin really had changed from bad to worse at that time!■ Ashlie exclaimed

⌠Yeah! That▓s what I have noticed when Axel became her boyfriend┘Poor her..What a loser!■ Li-Mei said in disgust

⌠By the way, I think its time for us to go home. Mike would be mad at me if he saw you roaming at this hour! Go straight home! Bye!■ Ashlie waved at her

⌠Okay, take care!■

Saturday┘9:00 AM

⌠Mom, im going out! My boyfriend and I have a date!(Translated from Mandarin)■ Li-Mei said to her mom

⌠Why so early? You haven▓t eaten your breakfast yet!(Translated from Mandarin)■ Li-Mei▓s mom replied

⌠I▓ll be fine! Bye!(Translated from Mandarin)■ then Li-Mei jetted off and attempted to make a cellphone call until..

RINGG RINGG RINGG

⌠Hello? Cutie! It▓s you! Where are you? You want me to go to the Moon and Star recording studio near the hospital? Okay, im going there! Can you wait for me my cutie? Okay, love you too! Mwah!■

At the Moon and Star Recording Studio┘.

⌠Hey Mei! Itz a good thing you came! He▓ll be so happy!■ Ashlie exclaimed

⌠Is this better? Am I too whatever on this?! Is my makeup fine?! Is my eyeliner a mess?!! Tell me!!!!■ Li-Mei asked nervously

⌠Hey Dude! Whazzup!■ a voice called

⌠Calvz! Joe! Wazzup with you two! Hey Calvz, have you been takin▓ care of Ashie here?■ Li-Mei kidded with them

⌠Yeah! I▓ve been takin▓ care of my girl good! But she keeps on hittin▓ me!■

⌠Honey! Are you backbitin▓ me again?!■ Ashlie asked fiercely

⌠No baby! Im just-■ Calvin explained

⌠So Joe, here they go again..fighting over silly things..Haah..■ Li-Mei said to Joey

⌠Yeah, compared to ordinary husbands and wives, they fight like kids! How immature!■ Joey snapped

⌠Who are you calling IMMATURE huh?!!■ Ashlie and Calvin snapped back

⌠You guys! Cut it out!!! I think my cutie pie is coming and he is heading this way!■ said Li-Mei exitedly

⌠Hi Guys! Thanks for being here!■ a familiar voice said

⌠Hi ▒Mister-Aspiring-Rapper▓ with his gang! I hope you didn▓t cut some trouble today! You look like a tough guy on that!■ Ashlie retorted to Mike

⌠Of course! I▓m a rapper dammit! And I am tough of course! But I am only gentle to one person┘■ Then he walked through Li-Mei and said ⌠This person┘You dare harm her, I won▓t just kill you! Haha!!■ Then, he whispered to her, ⌠My cutie love, you are the most beautiful┘.■

⌠Ah, cutie┘I think┘God! Stop flirting or I▓ll punch you!!■ she said to him exaggeratedly clenching her fists as she blushed obviously and he laughed as he kissed her on the cheek

⌠Hey man, who▓s the girl?■ Asked one of Mike▓s friends

⌠Hey homie! Don▓tcha just call her a ▒girl▓! This is Li-Mei..My girlfriend and fiancИ. She is the girl im gon▓ spend my life and she is the one im gon die with! In short, she will be the girl im marrying after graduating from high school┘Isn▓t she the prettiest?? As for me, she▓s prettier than your girl!■ Mike told his friend

⌠Whoa, whoa,whoa homie!! Be careful of what▓cha sayin▓! Y▓all don▓ wan a gangbang startin▓ here!■

⌠Juz kiddin▓ man! Can▓t you take a joke?! But for me, My Li-Mei is the most beautiful!■

⌠Okay dudes, cut it out before we slice some blade here! I don▓t think you guys plan to be emo, don▓t you think?■ Li-Mei said

⌠Eww! Emo??!! No fuckin▓ way!!! Sick!!■ both boys said with disgust

⌠Hey Miss, you speak like a rockstar! Are you one?■ Asked one of Mike▓s friends

⌠Aint it obvious? Just look what im wearin▓ dude!!! But I can speak both hip-hop and rock slang!■ Li-Mei said

⌠Guys, The studio is set!■ said the manager

⌠Okay guys, lets go!■

At the recording room┘..

⌠Allright, check test one, check test one. Set!■

⌠Allright homies, give some quiet time for us, y▓all or we cant start!■

Then, the recording session started┘Then, Mike began to start rap the first set with a dedication..

⌠This is how I show my love and how much I love the girl whose name in English means ▒A beauty that stands out▓..My cutie pie, this song and rhyme is for you baby..And this song is called, ▒This Girl▓..I love you.■

I WAS WALKIN▓ WITH MY CREW FROM MY HOOD WE WAS SUPPOSED TA GO TO THIS PARTY UNTIL I SAW HER AND I ASKED MYSELF ⌠DAMN, WHO IS THIS GIRL?■ HER BEAUTY STOOD OUT AMONG ALL THOSE HOES I USED TO BE WITH I CAN TELL THAT SHE AINT LIKE THE OTHERS WHO ONLY LOVE ME FOR WHAT I HAVE AND WHAT I LOOK LIKE WHEN I STEPPED UP TO HER, I CAN TELL THAT SHE HATES MY GUTS BUT I CAN TELL SHE LIKES ME┘┘.

⌠Wow Mei! He really is singing about you! That is how crazy he is about you! And I can see his eyes looking through you! God you guys are sweet!!■ Ashlie exclaimed

⌠Uh..Really? Yeah..He▓s good┘Ah.■ Li-Mei blushed as she looked at him sweetly

After the recording session┘

⌠Homies, let▓s celebrate my recording session success, in short let pig out!■ Mike said to them

⌠Ok!!!■ said Ashlie

When the food came in the studio┘.

⌠Hey Ashie! The food is good! Pizza and burgers and some sushi! This rocks!■ said Li-Mei

⌠Yeah! Thanks cuzin! You rock! And I can tell you are gonna be a successful rapper and singer as well!■ Ashlie said thanking Mike

⌠Mei Cutie, please sit beside me■ Mike said to Li-Mei

⌠Okay..■

Then, the fun started┘

⌠So I said, a guy walks into a bar and┘■

RINGG RINGGG RINGGG┘

⌠Cutie, is that your phone?■ Mike asked

⌠Yeah, kindly excuse me for awhile, I think it▓s my mom!■ Li-Mei said as she excused herself and went far from her group

⌠Hello?■

⌠Li-Mei, it▓s me, Kei. Where are you?■

⌠Kindly pipe down! Im here at the Moon and Star Recording studio..And im with my boyfriend!!!■

⌠Oh really? Wanna go with me? The band wants to meet you! I▓ll meet you near 7-11. Clear? Find a way to escape if you wanna have fun with me.■ Kei said to Li-Mei

⌠Okay, pipe down my bestie is coming!■ and Li-Mei pretended to talk to her mom and she deleted Kei▓s number from her Received Calls list hurriedly

⌠Hey, is that your mom?■ Ashlie asked her

⌠Yeah. And sheez askin me to go home coz she is asking me to prepare something. I▓ll say goodbye to the others ok?■ Li-Mei lied

⌠Sure.■

At the Recording Room┘

⌠Hi guys! Im back! Im sorry if I cant stay long..I forgot have to do something at home! I▓ll be on my way now! Take care!■

⌠Cutie, it▓s so sudden..Oh, do you need a ride home?■ asked Mike

⌠No thanks my cutie love. I go home by myself..Alright, bye!■ Li-Mei said as she gave him a kiss goodbye

⌠Take care! I love you!■ he said to her

Then, Li-Mei made a call to Kei in the elevator..

⌠Hello Kei? You are at 7-11? Alright I▓m coming. Wait for me!■ then after, she flipped back her cellphone.

Suddenly, she heard a soft and eerie voice..

⌠I will protect you┘I am you and you are me...■

⌠Huh? Whose there?! Who are you?! Show yourself!■

Li-Mei was getting scared. But she decided to forget what she heard and told herself to enjoy because she was going to have a rockin▓ good time with her crush from the band The Katana Sword Style..■I better be careful..Mike must not know about this or else im doomed! Aiyaaa!!!■

When Li-Mei reached 7-11┘

⌠Hey! Come with me and hop in! Hurry!■ Kei said

⌠Okay!■

END OF CHAPTER 2 


	3. The Revolution Of The Flight

CHAPTER 3:

PREVIEW FROM CHAPTER 2:

Suddenly, she heard a soft and eerie voice..

⌠I will protect you┘I am you and you are me..■

⌠Huh? Whose there?! Who are you?! Show yourself!■

Li-Mei was getting scared. But she decided to forget what she heard and told herself to enjoy because she was going to have a rockin▓ good time with her crush from the band The Katana Sword Style..■I better be careful..Mike must not know about this or else im doomed! Aiyaaa!!!■

When Li-Mei reached 7-11┘

⌠Hey! Come with me and hop in! Hurry!■ Kei said

⌠Okay!■

END OF PREVIEW

⌠So, are you ready to have a rockin▓ good time? Here▓s a helmet! Catch!■ said Kei

⌠Thanks!■ Li-Mei said

Li-Mei was lost in her thoughts again as the motorcycle was going to their destination┘■I can get through this...I miss being a cosplayer┘And, i kinda like holding Kei..I just hope I don▓t let loose and forget..I want to be free but I don▓t want to be unfaithful to my fiancИ..If this happens, my family is gonna be doomed for eternity!! Mike▓s family can do anything drastic once I become unfaithful coz heez one of the richest guys in town and with lotsa influence and power and so does Ashie! And, in Chinese culture, losing face means not showing up to the outside world for the rest of the eternity! Aiyaa!■ Alright, forget it for awhile, May Buddha and Jesus, Amah and Agong and my other ancestors help me! I just wanted my freedom┘┘!!!!!!!!!!!!!!■

⌠Don▓t worry about a thing. We wont get caught..And were almost there so hang in there■ Kei told her. ⌠Alright, we▓re here at the Underground Nippon Katz. Hope ya enjoy yourself!■

⌠Is this where you hang out? It▓s cool! Is this where you have your gigs? I can tell anime freaks and cosplayers and video game addicts come here! How come nobody told me about this?■ Li-Mei asked

⌠Yeah. Cool isn▓t it? Only online members and club members are allowed to go here.■

⌠Really? Can I invite my best friend Shu to this place??■ Li-Mei asked

⌠I know he is your best friend. But im telling you, don▓t tell anyone who is not a member about this place. Or else you will be banned.■ Kei warned

⌠What do you mean? This is only my first time here! I did not even register yet!■ Li-Mei exclaimed

⌠Now you are a member of this club. An honorary member!■

⌠What?! I don▓t understand! Wait, what is this abo-■

⌠Becoming an honorary member takes months or one and a half year! I know I▓m being unfair but, nah, forget it lets go and do this thing before you get caught. Come, they are exited to see you■

While going inside the club, Li-Mei was nervous. She hoped and she prayed that she will fit in with the band┘.But little does she know┘┘..Her wish will be granted!

⌠Hey Kei! Is that the girl we▓ve been dying to see? ■ said a band member

⌠Yup! This is Li-Mei. The 1st place winner of last week▓s cosplay▓s karaoke contest! The one who sang ▒God Knows▓ from The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya anime!■ Kei proudly told his band

⌠Really? Li-Mei, do you want to jam with us? We wanna hear your song! By the way, im Saya, the back vocalist and guitars of this band! Hope you enjoy our company! This is Itchy-kun, the bassist, beware of him, heez a bit high!■

⌠Who are you callin▓ ▒high▓ dude?! I▓m nooooot! Teeheee..! Hii Li-Meiii! You are cuuute!!■ said Itchy-kun in a high state

⌠Uhh... H-hi Itchy..Nice to meet y-you.■ Li-Mei replied

⌠Itchy, I think you should go to rehab! You▓re goin▓ nuts! This is our organist and synchronizer, Larry. He is Kei▓s cousin. And this is the drummer, Travis-sama.■ Said Saya

⌠Um, Saya, may I ask, is Travis-■

⌠Yeah! Heez my boyfriend! Why? You like him?!■ Saya reacted

⌠Oh My God! It▓s not in my attitude to steal somebody▓s man! And I have my own!■ Li-Mei replied

⌠Is it Kei? Or somebody else?■ Saya asked

⌠It▓s somebody else..■ said Li-Mei

⌠I▓ll talk to you later Li-Mei. Come up the stage with us. Kei likes to hear your song again!■

⌠Okay..But what am I gonna do besides sing?! I feel nervous!■ Li-Mei hesitantly asked

⌠Feel free to let loose..Take this stage as if this is your own..Own it!■ Saya encouraged her

⌠Okay..■ Then, Li-Mei took a deep breath and said, ⌠Saya, Itchy, Travis, do you know the song ▒God Knows▓?■

⌠Yeah■ The three answered in chorus. ⌠We▓ve been practicing that since last week! Saya▓s sister was singing it for a school contest!■ said Travis

⌠Alright..Lets get ready to rock!!!!!!!!!!■ said Li-Mei and she started to sing

KAWAITA KOKORO DE KAKENUKERU GOMEN NE NANI MO DEKINAKUTE ITAMI WO WAKACHIAU KOTO SAE ANATA WA YURUSHITE KURENAI

MUKU NI IKIRU TAME NI FURIMUKAZU SENAKA MUKETE SATTESHIMAU ON THE LONELY RAIL

WATASHI TSUITEIKU YO DONNA TSURAI SEKAI NO YAMI NO NAKA DE SAE KITTO ANATA WA KAGAYAITE KOERU MIRAI NO HATTE YOWASA YUE NI TAMASHII KOWASARENU YOU NI MY WAY KASANARU YO IMA FUTARI NI GOD BLESS...

Kei suddenly thought to himself, ⌠This is the same voice I▓ve heard since I first met her..She really is a beauty to me..I can tell. I love her and she will be mine..I will make a way to back down her decision to be Mike▓s fiancИ..Whatever he can do, I can do BETTER! He maybe rich and famous and belongs to a powerful clan, but, he is just so-so to me! Hmph! I am a rich guy myself and I can make her happier than what he can do! I am a rockstar and so is she! She isn▓t meant be with some dirty hip-hop gangster crap like him! If some hip-hop stars are rich like Snoop Do-double-G and the like, if she becomes my girl, she▓s gonna live like Avril Lavigne and of course, lots of anime and cosplay lifestyle! I▓ll do anything for her to love me and for her to be my fiancИ!!■

After jamming┘

⌠Hey Li-Mei..Come with me, we▓re gonna have a little girl talk.■ Saya said while calling Li-Mei

Then, Li-Mei sat beside Saya while she lit her cigarette and whished out a smoke.

⌠What do you mean that you love somebody else?■ asked Saya

⌠Yes. It▓s true. I love somebody else..I-■

⌠Kei loves you..I can see it. I know you have a crush on him, but your heart and mind is focused on somebody else..Who▓se that lucky guy who snagged your heart?■

⌠Can I trust you?■ asked Li-Mei

⌠It▓s up to you. I▓m not the type that can tell a controversial secret to anyone, you know.■

Li-Mei then took out her wallet and said, ⌠You look like someone who is loyal and trustworthy. Alright, I▓ll show you. Here.■

⌠Wait a minute, I know this guy! This guy was my former classmate in high school! This guy was a bully when I was a 1st Year student! This guy had a lot of bad recs when he was in 2nd year! But he transferred from another school coz he was expelled■ Saya exclaimed

⌠Really? Was Mike really that bad before? Why was he acting that way?■ Li-Mei asked

⌠Of course, he was a spoiled brat. And many of the students, boys, girls, gays and tomboys are scared when he passes by, especially when he▓s not in a good mood..Many girls even have a crush on him exept for me coz he▓s arrogant! There was this girl, who was so in love with him, she decided to fess▓ up..When she saw him, I can tell he was in a bad mood because somebody pissed him off that day..He was sitting at the school▓s rose garden in the gazebo, and the girl, who was foolish enough, went to the rose garden..that was almost before dismissal though. And she told him, trust me, I memorized their conversation and it made me laugh and here: ▒Sir, um, please forgive me..But..will you go out with me..?? I▓m in love with you..▓ And his reaction, ▒Get away from me! I don▓t like you!▓ And he stood up and was leaving the garden. Then, the girl, as I said was foolish enough, followed him and grabbed his hand and he told her to let go, but she still was persistent and the unexpected happened┘.■

⌠What happened? What happened to the girl?■ Asked Li-Mei

⌠Oh? What happened? He suddenly, out of his anger, slapped her and told her, ▒Of all the girls in this institution, you are the most childish and immature and most of all you are a girl with no class!!▓ he told her then he walked away angrily with his pride hurt in the process..And the girl was laughed at and ran away crying┘The next day, when she came to school, the foolish girl was dubbed as ▒The Foolish Princess Of The Rose Garden▓ or ▒Princess Of The Rose Garden▓ or ▒Princess Rose▓. But that does not remove the insult to injury..Because of that incident, after the day she was called those names, she did not go to school..But, there was a student who saw her in the rose garden, she was lying down on the thorny parts with a lot of scratches and wounds from the thorns..When the girl saw the student she said, ▒I am the princess of this garden..Dont make me leave..! Allow me to die here..!▓ Then, the student called the ambulance and took her to a hospital for treatment..I think that is all what I know. He was called ▒Sir▓ as a sign ot respect or fear or sarcasm..Behind his back he is called a ▒Male Bitch▓■ Saya narrated

⌠Is the girl a friend of yours?■ asked Li-Mei

⌠Yeah..A close friend..Ok, lets not talk about this already, let me ask you, if you were to choose between Kei and Mike, whom would you pick?■

⌠Of course I would choose Mike! What the hell do you expect?! Kei may be my crush but that is up to there for now. Kei will always become a good friend of mine. I just wanted to be free because Mike is soo overprotective of me! He doesn▓t want me to go to anime conventions or even take a vacation to my family▓s hometown! I appreciate how he shows his love very much but, how I wish I can have some time for myself..I want to breathe..In short..■

⌠In short, you want to have space for yourself don▓t you?■

⌠I don▓t know..Well, I gotta go home now, Saya.■

⌠Kei! Li-Mei wants to go home!■ Saya told Kei

⌠Okay guys, thanks for havin▓ me around! I had a good rockin▓ time with ya!■ Li-Mei said

⌠Yeah! Bye! Don▓t forget to drop by here! Just feel free!■ Saya said convincingly

⌠We can smoke great weed together if you come here again!■ joked Itchy

⌠Take care!■ said Larry

At the motorcycle┘

⌠Li-Mei, don▓t forget what I▓ve told you..Dont tell about this place or else.■ Kei warned her

⌠Okay. And by the way, thanks for having me. I had a great time!■

⌠So, where am I dropping you?■ he asked

⌠Over there. I▓m getting a taxi home.■

⌠Okay, here we are! Here▓s my callcard with the other▓s cell numbers. If you wanna see me, just call or text. Aight?■

⌠Yeah. Thanks! I▓ll see you when I see you.■

Then, Li-Mei took the taxi home. And when she reached home┘.

⌠Aiyaa Li-Mei! It▓s already late! You missed dinner and your father is angry at you for being late!■ Li-Mei▓s mother said in Chinese Hokkien

⌠Im sorry Mom! I just ran into a friend of mine. By the way, where is Daddy?■ she asked in Mandarin

⌠He is inside. He really is pissed! Instead that you stayed at home to study for your entrance test, you go out with your friends!■ her mother told her

When Li-Mei went inside┘┘

⌠Xiao Mei, sit down and have your dinner.■ A stern voice said

⌠Yes, I▓m coming..■ Li-Mei responded

When Li-Mei sat at the table, her father was looking at her sternly, and he is cross indeed.

⌠Why were you late? Where have you been?■ asked Li-Mei▓s father asked

⌠Dad, first stop, I went to see a friend of mine to borrow a few Chinese language books but she said she was gonna use it coz she has a test..The other reason I was late is because I went to the bookstore to find guides..But before that, I had to see Mike.■ Li-Mei said lying in Mandarin

⌠What guides? Chinese books?■ asked her father

⌠Yes Dad..I▓m sorry. I am engrossed at perfecting this..Don▓t worry about me, nothing bad happened to me..■

⌠By the way, Your fiancИ called up. He was looking for you. He is asking if you got home already and I said that you were not at home yet┘And why aren▓t you eating your dinner yet? Have you eaten?? Pick up your chopsticks and eat■

⌠Yes Dad..What did you say to him? And, what▓s this?■ she asked

⌠It▓s Canton Style Pork Noodles. Eat it, I cooked that.■ Her father replied

⌠Wow!!! My Sunday dinner favorite!!!!! Thanks Dad!!■ then Li-Mei ate her food happily

⌠You know what, your fiancИ is a fine guy. I like him.■ Li-Mei▓s father told her and suddenly she spat what she was eating and said ■What?!!■ and she coughed

⌠Actually, I have spoken to him and his parents..I can▓t believe they like you! My free-spirited and beautiful and cute tomboyish daughter who is intelligent and has a good voice and a polyglot?!■

⌠And don▓t forget Dad, your daughter is also the sexiest and most attractive!■ she added

⌠Aiyaa Li-Mei! Be humble! Or else people will be irate at you!■ said Li-mei▓s mother

⌠Shut up Ma! I▓m tellin▓ the truth!■ Li-Mei snapped

⌠Tai-tai..Try to appreciate the beauty of your daughter..She looks just like you!■ Li-Mei▓s father said in Chinese Hokkien

⌠Oh Daddy..Of course I appreciate her beauty..But the thing is, she must be humble!■ explained Li-Mei▓s mother

⌠One day, His mother and father came to the clinic..The secretary was shocked that they had bodyguards with them! And they said┘■

BACK TO THAT TIME┘┘LI-MEI▓S FATHER NARRATED..

⌠Doctor Yong, are you the father of Yong Li-Mei?■ asked his mother and I said, ⌠Of course I am. Why do you ask, Madame?■ ⌠Doctor, I am your daughter▓s fiance▓s mother.■ And their secretary told me, ⌠Doctor, this is Madame Catherina Hua-Salazar. And this is her husband. Sir Leonard are here to discuss her with you if you can allow your daughter to marry into our family.■ And I said in my head, ⌠To marry my Xiao Mei into their family?! I cant believe it! The most richest and powerful family here in the city?!■ Then, I said to them, ⌠Can we discuss this at my home, sir and madame? My wife needs to hear about this too..■ And the father and the mother said in chorus, ⌠You don▓t need to call us ▒Sir▓ or ▒Madame▓! Call us your ▒in-laws▓! Enough of this formal stuff..■ And when they went here, me and your Mom agreed to it!■

⌠Really Dad? Is it true, Mom?!■ Li-Mei asked

⌠Yes Li-Mei. Now go to your room and study for your entrance test■

⌠Yes Dad.■

While Li-Mei was studying, she decided to stay up and she switched off her phone for concentration┘

⌠Now let▓s see..This character for luck is 16 strokes..And I▓ve got to read all these books with pinyin and translation on it┘■

Then, Li-Mei began to read and write and memorize..Until suddenly, she was too tired to read,write and memorize..Suddenly, she fell asleep from her desk┘

DREAM SEQUENCE┘.

⌠Huh? Where am I?? Where is this place?..? Can somebody explain to me why I am here?■

⌠Is this..? No way, I must be-⌠

⌠No you are not dreaming..I sent you here┘Because now, I am you and you..are me..■

⌠Please tell me who you are! I want to-■

⌠Look┘behind you..■

⌠I-i..I know you..! Are you the one that I saw in-■

⌠Yes..I am Ai Enma..I appeared to you because I chose you..■

⌠Why choose me..? I don▓t understand..What does this mean..?■

⌠You will soon find out┘Now, I have chosen your body..You will contain my spirit and we will deliver the vengeance of the people who need my help..No, your help..You will now be Ai Enma from now on┘■

⌠AAAHH!!!■

⌠No way┘I am Ai Enma now?...! No freaking way!...!■

⌠Remember, You must be careful┘Never reveal your secret to people you can never trust..■

END OF DREAM SEQUENCE

The Next Morning┘.

⌠Whoa..I feel heavy..What a dream..■ Li-Mei said and she went to the mirror to check herself

⌠Nothing has changed at all..But I feel weird..Am I Ai Enma now..?■ she thought to herself until she heard a soft but eerie voice

⌠Remember, I am you and you are me┘■■

⌠Ai Enma┘I am the Hell Girl now┘■

⌠Li-Mei, breakfast is ready! You still have to go to the grocery today!■

Downstairs┘

⌠Li-Mei, here▓s the list of what you are going to buy..Go upstairs and bath then after, go.■

⌠Yes Mom. I▓m going to bath and I also plan to go to the bookstore.■

⌠Alright.■

When Li-Mei went to the grocery, she was picking up the products that was on the list┘

⌠Ai, are you really with me?■ Li-Mei asked

⌠Yes..■

⌠Why did you pick me in the first place..?■

⌠You will understand soon enough..■

After grocery shopping..

⌠Ai, I wish I can let you meet my bestfriend Shu and Ashlee! Im sure they will be glad to meet you! Especially Shu! To tell you, I would love to tell you about my life with the people I love┘!■

⌠Li-Mei, somebody▓s following you..I can tell..■

⌠Who is it?..Is it near here..?■ asked Li-Mei

⌠It▓s Ying-Hsiung..! Your stalker..!■ replied Ai

⌠Is it Mike who is following me again?! Oh no! I gotta go to the bookstore so that he wont see me! And by the way, how did you know Mike▓s real name?■

⌠I know everything┘Hurry he is heading this way..■

Li-mei walked fast and called for a taxi..■Taxi!■ and the taxi and her went to their destination

When Li-Mei reached the bookstore, she conversed with Ai Enma again in her mind..

⌠Ai, Of course Mike is my stalker, but he is my fiancИ as well..And I love him..But I want to have a certain space of my own┘That is why I do this..he wont even let me do even make my own juice and stuff┘It▓s annoying!■

⌠You can tell me anything, but I cannot give you advice about love┘Because when I loved, I suffered┘■

⌠Is that Sentarou whom you are reffering to?■ Li-Mei asked

Ai did not answer. Instead she said, ⌠Sentarou..My cousin..■

Then, Li-Mei searched the whole bookstore for a perfect Chinese Dictionary with pinyin and in the BIG 5 format with the Simplified script. And she found it!

⌠At last! What I▓ve been looking for! I have been dreaming about this dictionary for a month! And I have been saving my ass on this since forever! Look! Only P1000 bucks! And my Dad gave me P2000 last week..But, im gonna get the P1000 from my allowance so that I can have a hitch home And I▓m kinda hungry! ■ Li-Mei said

And, she was about to go to the counter happily until she did not noticed..■BUMP!■

⌠Aiyaa! Damn you asshole! Watch were your going!!!■ Li-Mei said with her eyes closed in pain because her forehead was hit

⌠Hey, I▓m sorry miss..! I didn▓t mean to..!■ a familiar voice said in Mandarin

Li-Mei looked up, ⌠Cutie, is that you?■ she asked

⌠Yeah! It▓s me love. Why are you pissed? I already said sorry..■ Then Mike kissed her forehead

⌠Thanks for the kiss, it still hurts!■ Li-Mei said to him while she slapped him

⌠Want me to do it again?■ he asked flirtatiously

⌠If you plan to flirt, not HERE!!!!!!■ she screamed

Then, the people in the bookstore stared at them. And a middle-aged woman whispered to her friend, ⌠What a stupid couple! The guy and the girl may be good looking, but surely are stupid! They even flirt in a public place!■ And one guy said, ⌠If you guys wanna flirt, not here! Go to a motel!■ and they laughed

⌠Cutie, I▓ll pay for this, let▓s go.■ Mike said to Li-Mei

⌠Here▓s my money.■

⌠No, I▓ll handle this and that▓s FINAL.■

After going to the bookstore, they went to have coffee at Starbuck▓s..

⌠Cutie, what are you doing at the bookstore? Are you trying to stalk me again?■

⌠Cutie, I went to the grocery to buy something and I went to the bookstore to get a copy of the book called ▒Twilight▓. Ya▓know, vampires and stuff..■ he lied

⌠So? What did you buy? And where is the book?■ she asked

⌠Oh, I just bought a simple gum and the book, I had no time reading it.■ He lied again

⌠Li-Mei, let me ask you, why weren▓t you answering my calls last week?■

⌠I cant lie to him Ai, but I have to..! I cant tell him I went to Dagupan with Shu to attend a cosplay event! Oh! I remember now! Shu and I were interviewed!!!! Oh no..IM DEAD!■ Li-Mei said to Ai

⌠By the way, I saw you on TV. You were with your friend..He is InuYasha and you were Ai Enma in kimono. Correct? I know now. Now, you don▓t have to lie to me!■ he said in a angry but calm voice

⌠Alright! I went to the cosplay convention! I joined the Individual Cosplay and the Karaoke Contest! I am an anime fan!!! And I want to see Avril Lavigne coz she is one of the judges!!!!! Somehow, I need to visit my hometown too!■ Li-Mei explained

⌠I knew it! I just knew it!! You went there to find your crush again! Why did you defy me again?! I told you that we are going somewhere on that day! I called up your house again and again and your mom told me that you went somewhere without my knowledge!!! This time, I wont let you go anywhere without me!! Even in cosplay events! Do you understand?!■

⌠This is pissing!!! I did not even see whom you are talking about!!! Why are you so paranoid?! Anime, Rock music, and Cosplay is my life!!! I am just doing my dream!! Why are you prohibiting me from doing what I want?! When you go with your gang or crew, I don▓t even prohibit you! Why are you controlling me like this?! You even doubt my other friends! My God, Mike! You have just pissed the shit out of me and that is not funny! I▓m going home, if not, anywhere where my feet leads me to go to and I beg of you not to follow me!■ Li-Mei said angrily then she walked out

⌠Li-Mei, Cutie, come back! Li-Mei! I▓m taking you home! You should rest!■ Mike followed her

⌠Let me go! I▓m sick of this! Tonight, I▓m gonna drink myself to death! There is nothing you can do to stop me!!■ she said while she lit her cigarette

⌠Yong Li-Mei, quit lighting that cigarette!■ he warned and she puffed on him to defend herself

When Li-Mei was walking away, she turned her back and said to him, ⌠Today is my day of freedom! Nothing can stop me! Not even you! I don▓t wanna see you, Ying-Hsiung Hua-Salazar! You are pissing me off! And you have done nothing but piss me off!!!■ then she called a taxi and rode in while Mike went back to his car and punched the horn of his steering wheel in anger.

⌠Damn! What did I do wrong again?!■ then he sighed and drove home

Then, Li-Mei went to the mall to forget what she feels..Then, went to a bar to have a few shots of margarita and when she went home, she was drunk to death

⌠Ma, I▓m home..■ Li-Mei said in Hokkien

⌠Li-Mei? Okay, wait! I▓m coming!■ said her mom

When her mom opened the door, she was shocked when Li-Mei fell to the floor

⌠Xiao Mei?! Xiao Mei?! Aiyaa!! You are drunk to death again! The groceries are here now. Mike took them home! You forgot it at his car and your dictionary! You guys had a fight again, didn▓t you?!■

Then, Li-Mei▓s mom gave her a bath and put her to bed.

⌠On Tuesday, you have classes again. Better be ready.■

RIIINGG RIIINGGG RIIINGGGG

⌠Xiao Mei, wait here. I▓ll answer the phone■

⌠Hello?! Mike?! Xiao-Mei is already at home, but she cannot talk to you right now. She▓s drunk! Oh?! Ok, I▓ll let you know if she is ok now. Yes. Next morning, she will be fine and I▓m sure you can talk to her again. Thank you. Bye!■

The Next Day┘.

⌠Uuuggh..I feeeeeelll sooo meesssed uuuuppp..!!! Damn yesterday! Shitty hangover!!!■ Li-Mei said as she woke up

⌠That is your fault for drinking a lot of margaritas┘.■ Ai replied

⌠I know, I know, I know!!! All I wanna do right now is to see Shu coz I need comfort!■ she replied in Mandarin

RIIINGGG RIIINGGG RIINNGGG

⌠Who could it be at this type of the morning?!■ Li-Mei went to check her phone

⌠Oh! It▓s Shu! He said that he wants to see me today! I hope..■

⌠Hello? Shu?■

⌠Li-Mei! Help Me! I▓m being chased!!!■ cried Shu

⌠Where are you?!■

⌠I▓ll tell you the whole details later! Just come here!!!!!■

Then, Li-Mei ran going to her former school, ▓s Academy and she was totally pissed coz she can sense somebody is harming her bestie and sworn twin sibling

⌠Li-Mei!!! Mei!!!! Twin bestie!!! I▓m over here!!!! I gotta tell you something now!!! Help me!!■

⌠What happened?! Who is doing this to you?!! I▓ll beat the hella crap out of that persons!!■ Li-Mei said in rage

⌠Some hoodlums related to Arabella are accusing me of something I don▓t know and didn▓t do! She said that I was taking advantage of Daphne! And I don▓t even know what she is talking about!! Li-Mei, I think the whole campus is watching┘!■

And, the hoodlums related to Arabella called ⌠Maximizers■ came to the scene having baseball bats in their hands..And they are coming close to Shuichi and Li-Mei was ready

⌠Hey Yo! I▓m supposed ta▓ rezzt y▓all!!! And now, I▓m wasting my hangover on you guys?! You dare harm ma▓ bro here, you dead!!! It▓s time ta go send ya ta heyll!!! Come get me!!!!!■ Li-Mei bellowed with rage

One of the students whispered to her friends and asked, ⌠Who is that girl protecting Nakakawa Shuichi?■ and they replied, ⌠That is Li-Mei Yong. Last last year and last year, she used to be one of the top campus singers! And not only that, she is a a tough person because she practices martial arts! And she is also called the ▒Tough Soprano Rocker Diva▓! In short she is called the ▒Tough Diva▓! And now she strike▓s back! And she is not in a good mood so don▓t mess with her now!!■

⌠How unforgivable if you accuse a person of something he or she didn▓t do?! My best friend will never do a THING you are accussing!!!!!! How dare you?!!!!■ she said as she kicked, punched and slapped and beat the crap out of the hoodlums

When half of the hoodlums were already beaten up, Li-Mei picked up a baseball bat and she went near the strongest person in the team of Arabella, and she was whipping the bat to her hands and the guy was scared to death as she approaches and when Li-Mei was about to hit him┘.

⌠Li-Mei! Stop it now!■

⌠Shu?..?■

And the last hoodlum ran away cowardly until┘a sharp whistle was heard

⌠Students, what is going on here?!■ asked a voice with authority

⌠Good afternoon Mr. Salve! Good afternoon Father Shannon!■ the students chorused to greet their school disciplinarian and principal

⌠Li-Mei Yong, what is going on here?! Kindly explain what happened here.■ Said Mr. Salve

⌠Good Afternoon Mr. Salve, Good afternoon Father Shannon. I can explain all that ha-■

⌠Miss Yong, Mr. Nakakawa, please explain this in the P.O.(Principal▓s Office) ■

Then, Li-Mei explained this to Father Shannon and the school disciplinarian..And all became clear.

⌠So Father, Nakakawa did nothing wrong. He was simply accused by a student named Arabella because she thinks that he is taking advantage of Daphne. I only defended my best friend from harm.■

⌠Arabella? You mean Arabella Saganay? She is the cousin of Daphne Ferrer isn▓t it?■ asked Mr. Salve

⌠Yes sir.■ Li-Mei replied

⌠Father, how many months will Miss Saganay be suspended?■ asked the school disciplinarian

⌠We will settle this Mr. Salve. Mr. Nakakawa, you are safe now. I know you can never do a thing like that to your classmate. In fact, try to help her.■

⌠Yes Father. But what do you mean I have to help her?■ Shuichi asked

⌠You will understand. Nakakawa, you can go back to your classroom. Pack your stuff and stay at the school clinic. I will excuse you from your afternoon classes. Miss Yong, you are indeed a great friend. I hope you can set us an example.■

⌠Thank you Father for your kind appreciation. I humbly accept it. ■ Li-Mei replied

When Li-Mei and Shuichi left the P.O,

⌠Shu.. I▓m sorry..I was just worried about you..I▓m sorry if I acted so violently..I was drunk last night..■

⌠I▓m the one who was worried about you Li-Mei!! You could have been killed! By the way, do you ever regret being best friends with me..? I am trying to follow your advice but, I still am weak! How can ever be like you┘?■

⌠No Shuichi..I never regretted being best friends with you! Never! Remember, you can be strong in your own way..You can always follow my advice whenever you like! Remember, you will always be my twin and best friend! And it is only you who can find your own strength!■ Li-Mei reassured Shuichi then embraced him

⌠Thanks twin sister! You▓re the best!■

⌠Just call me if you need me ok? Take care!■

⌠Okay!■

The next day, at Li-Mei▓s school┘..The University Of St. Seatiel..

⌠Damn, I▓shouldav been absent today..Today is soo boring!! And I don▓t wanna see..■

⌠You don▓t want to see Mike..? It▓s almost recess┘■ said Ai

⌠So, the correlation of X times Y is┘■

RIIIINNNNGGG!!! RIIIINGGGGG!!!!

⌠Okay class! Recess! Go and eat your hearts out!■ said the teacher while the students are rushing out to the classroom and in to the canteen

⌠Mei, I heard that you won in the Karaoke contest in a cosplay event in your hometown! I cant believe 1st place!■ said Ashlie

⌠Really?! Ashie, where did you see it?!■ asked DeeDee, a classmate of Li-Mei and Ashlie▓s

⌠I saw it on YouTube! Even if I am not much of an anime fan, I still had to see it!■

⌠Yeah. Thanks guys..I▓m gonna go to the cafeteria to buy chocolate bread and milk and- ■

⌠Hey look! It▓s Mike! And heez coming this way! Oooh Li-Mei! I think heez here to apologize! I heard you guys had a fight!■ Dee Dee said to Li-Mei

⌠I▓m going to the cafeteria.. And you guys tell him to leave me alone!!■ Li-Mei snapped

When Li-Mei went to the left door, Mike was going to the right door going to Li-Mei▓s chair at the back..

⌠Ashie, Where is she?■ he asked her sadly

⌠Going to the cafeteria..Buying her favorite food..She said that you should leave her alone■ Ashlie replied

⌠She looks pissed at you Mike..Chase her!■ Dee Dee energetically replied then Mike stormed out to find Li-Mei

Then, when Li-Mei bought her food, she was finding a perfect place to eat her food until┘

⌠Mei!!! Cutie!!!!■

Then, when Li-Mei heard Mike, she decided to leave the cafeteria and placed her headphones in her ear and placed the volume of her mp3 to level 29 and the song ⌠Leave Me Alone■ by The Veronicas played in her head

Then, Li-Mei went to her secret hangout, the acacia tree near the library building..

⌠Ai, this is my secret place. This is where i find serenity and peace here in the campus.■

⌠It is a nice place..You made a good choice, Li-Mei..■

⌠Am I wrong..? I just want to breathe..■

⌠It is up to you┘■

Back at the classroom┘..

⌠Li-Mei! Where have you been?! Mike has been looking all over for you dammit!!!■ Ashlie said angrily then Li-Mei sat down and ate her food angrily

⌠God, why are you two acting like kids?!! Lord please have mercy on these childish couple! Have mercy on us..amen┘! And- ■ Ashlee prayed and suddenly..

⌠BONK!!!!■

⌠Ouch!! Mei!!! Quit bonking me in the head!!! It hurts!!!!■ Ashlie said while Li-Mei was still eating angrily

⌠Ashie, I think our Xiao Mei is still angry at her cutie..What are we gonna do?■ asked Dee Dee

⌠You know Dee, My cousin won▓t give up on Mei that easy! He loves her too much and he wont rest until he has her back to him and he is very persistent! Li-Mei, may I borrow your mirror and eyeliner pencil?■ said Ashlie

⌠Here. Return it okay?■

⌠Whoa!!! Mei! Is this the latest eyeliner from Shu Uemura?! I heard this doesn▓t smear out your eyes! You really are in the know when it comes to makeup! The last time I bought makeup was last last year! How much is this anyway?■

⌠Only P2590 bucks..Haah..To be honest, when I bought that one, it was my first time using a credit card┘Guess what, I just got my credit card last week..My Dad got it for me! And to be honest, I feel like using it again!■ Li-Mei said

⌠Really?! I cant believe you have your own card now! I▓m soo jealous of you two, Ashie and Mei! I cant have my own credit card yet!! Papa said when I turn 18 next year, I can have my own card! Hope I turn 18┘riiight now!■ Dee Dee said in a jealous tone

⌠Okay Class, get back to your seats and bring out your homework!■ the teacher said as the students returned to their seats

⌠God, another boring poetry lesson┘How boring it is┘.I just hope that lunch will come soon..■ Dee Dee said as she goes back to her seat

As the classes go on, Physics and Arts, lunch came in at last┘

⌠Hey guys! Check out this new dish! It▓s Japanese curry! And I bought two Chocolate Breads!■ Li-Mei extaticly said to Ashlie and Dee Dee

⌠Actually Mei, we both have the same meal! And you have not started eating the second Choco bread you bought last recess!!!!!!!■ Ashlie and Dee Dee said to her

⌠For all I freakin▓ care!! Just let me eat, would ya?! I▓m still pissed at that over-protective jerk who only loves himself!! If the Hell Girl was real, I▓m surely gonna send him to hell!!! If only I brought back my tomboyish ways and with my boy▓s uniform and baseball bat, I▓m gon▓ beat him up so hard heez gonna bleed to death!! Argh!!!■ Li-Mei said in anger until┘surprisingly she felt someone▓s arms wrapped around her┘

⌠Cutie┘.I▓m sorry┘I just don▓t┘I▓m sorry cutie if I acted that way..I just want to┘■

⌠Let me go. Don▓t touch me.■ Li-Mei said coldly

⌠Li-Mei! Don▓t be so cold to him! He▓s already saying sorry! Lower down your pride, girl!■ Ashlie told Li-Mei

⌠Hmph! I▓m going to the comfort room! Just call me when class starts! And I▓m gonna buy Choco bread again!! ■ Li-Mei angrily told them

⌠But there is no class in the afternoon! We are shortened period today!■ said Dee Dee

⌠Yeah. See▓ya later, suckers.■ Li-Mei said as she walked away

⌠Cutie, wait!!! Let me explain!!■ Mike ran after her again

Then, Li-Mei went to the CR to pee for awhile hid for a minute and after she went to the CR, she went to the school▓s rooftop to be alone.

⌠Alright Ai, I am alone again at last. I▓m soo happy I can shout it out loud!■ Li-Mei told Ai happily

⌠Go ahead┘Shout if you wish to shout..I know you are angry..Shout as loud as you can..■

⌠That▓s what I will do! Alrightie, heeere goes┘■ Li-Mei then took a deep breath and shouted

⌠AAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!■

⌠Let me shout another one! Yeah!■ she said as she was about to shout again

⌠HUA YING-HSIUNG!!!! I HATE YOU SO MUCH TO DEATH!!!!!!! PLEASE REMIND ME AGAIN WHY I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!! YOU TELL ME!!!! IM SICK OF THE CRAP WE▓RE FIGHTING OVER NOTHING!!!!! TELL ME AGAIN, WHY DO YOU FUCKING LOVE ME YOU MOTHERFUCKING SHITHEAD?!!! AAAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!!!!■

When Li-Mei was finished screaming from the top of her lungs, she took out a cigarette and started to light it. Until she heard someone scream as well..

⌠YONG LI-MEI!!!!! I AM SORRY!!!!!! I REALLY LOVE YOU!!!!! CUTIE!!!!! DO YOU REALLY HATE ME THAT MUCH?!!! I AM JUST WORRIED THAT SOMEBODY WILL TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!!!!!! I REALLY LOVE YOU, DO YOU STILL LOVE ME??!!!!! ARE YOU GIVING UP ON ME ALREADY?!!! WHY?! CUTIE┘!!! I STILL LOVE YOU!!! I REALLY DO!!!!!■

⌠Mike..Are you here..?■ Li-Mei was frightened as he was about to come to her┘

⌠Cutie..■ he said as he ran to her and hugged her tightly

⌠Why are you always doing this to me..? We still love each other, don▓t we?..?■ he asked her

⌠What do you think Ai, do you think I must forgive him..?■

⌠It▓s up to you┘If you love him truly..■

⌠Cutie┘Of course we do! You really are handsome and cute and damn sweet to me, but you sure are stupid! And childish as well!■ Li-Mei said to him

⌠Oh Cutie..! I cant believe you are mine again..! I love you!!!■ he said and they sealed everything up with a kiss

⌠Oh no! Cutie, wait!!! I forgot to buy Chocolate bread!!! Aiyaa, I don▓t remember where-■

⌠Here. This is for you. I bought it awhile ago. And, to congratulate you for being 1st place in the karaoke contest. Actually, that is the last of the choco breads left in the canteen. The taro bread was the only one left. Now, only a Chocolate bread can make your day!■ then he gave Li-Mei the bread

⌠Thanks Cutie! By the way, howdja know that I won 1st place? And thank goodness I don▓t eat Taro Bread! I hate it to death! Sometimes I wonder why some students here in this school eat that..Hmm┘Since we are together again, I▓m in the mood to do this..!■ Then, Li-Mei started to flirt and kiss him

⌠Oooh cutie..Stop tickling me! No! Not here!! What if somebody catches us?!■

⌠Cutie, I don▓t care if somebody catches us..As long as I can do this! I mean it! I can do this to you all day!■

⌠Really now? So, are you in the mood to make-out with me?■ he replied as he looked at her cutely

⌠Urusai perv! Only this one for now..■ She slapped him as she said that and started to kiss him again until suddenly..

⌠Oh My God Dee! Just look at those two making out in the rooftop! Do you think they should get a room?■

⌠Oh No!!! BUSTED!!!■ said Li-Mei and Mike

⌠Get A Room!!!! Get A Room!! Get A Room!!!! Wheeee!!!! Ashie, I think we should report this to the school disciplinarian so that they could get a suspension, or probably..expelsion!!!!■ Dee Dee said laughing evilly

⌠Ashie,Dee, get outta here! Can▓t you see were havin▓ a good time here?!■ Li-Mei said

⌠Oh, just the sight of you two can be sweet! If only I have my phone here..I could video you two making out and I▓m gonna call it ▒The St. Seatiel High School Rooftop Scandal-Mike and Li-Mei▓! and im gonna post it on YouTube and some porn websites..Teeheeehheeehheee!!!!!■ Ashlie said jokingly to the two

⌠Thank God you didn▓t have your cellphone with ya! If you dare shoot us with your phone, your phone is gonna be smashed to pieces!■ Mike said to Ashlie

RIINNGGG RIIINNNGGGGGG

⌠I think that▓s the dismissal bell! I gotta go get my stuff!■ Li-Mei said

⌠Let▓s go!■ Ashlie said

While they were walking on to their classrooms and took their stuff, some students were talking┘

⌠Hey, I heard that our classmate Asanah sent her boyfriend to hell! Is that true?■

⌠So the ▒Hotline To Hell▓ really does exist! I▓ll try to send my Mom to hell! She▓s such a bitch! If only that site was real!■

⌠It▓s true. I really sent my boyfriend to hell. I broke up with him because he was trying to make out with me but I don▓t want it. And, when I knew he was stalking me, I tried calling the cops and telling the barangay officers to blotter him, but to no avail! So I had no choice!■

⌠Asanah! Is that you?..Is that the ▒mark▓?■

⌠Cutie, why did you stop? Let▓s go■ Mike said to Li-Mei

⌠Oh yeah, right! Let▓s go but first I need to go to the comfort room.■ Li-Mei replied

⌠I▓ll wait for you, Ashlie won▓t be coming with us. She▓s gonna watch Calvin on his basketball practice. Dontcha have practice at the choir and the kung fu-wushu team?■ he asked

⌠None love. I excused myself because of the entrance exam that I am taking. I should get ready soon.■ She replied

At the comfort room┘

⌠Ai, is that true..? Asanah sent her boyfriend to hell?■

⌠Yes. She did..But, I was the one who helped her. I have not possessed anyone yet that time..■

⌠Is that so? Where are your assistants..?■

⌠Their spirit haven▓t found a body to possess them. You will soon find out who they are..■

⌠Mistress, is this the girl you have chosen as to take your role and have your spirit?■ a certain voice asked

⌠Miss Carrie..? Are you talking to me?■ asked Li-Mei

⌠Yes Hone-Onna. She is the person carrying my soul.■ Said Ai.

⌠The other two have not been awakened yet, Mistress..■

⌠Very well, Li-Mei, let us go.■

⌠Yes Ai..■

When Li-Mei went out from the CR┘.

⌠Hey Cutie! I▓m so sorry I took so long! I was fixing myself..ya▓know, girly stuff!■

⌠Okay. So, where do you wanna eat? I▓m going to take you out since we are shortened period.■

⌠It▓s up to you. Where do you wanna take me, cutie?■ Li-Mei asked

⌠Just come with me.■

Li-Mei and Mike already went to the school parking lot to ride in his car. As usual, she was in her thoughts..again

⌠Cutie, where we are going is a 30 minuite ride from here. You can sleep if you want to. I▓ll wake you up when we are already there.■ Mike told her

⌠Alright.■

While Li-Mei was sleeping┘

⌠I wonder how Miss Carrie, our history teacher, became Honne-Onna▓ vessel?..? And what does she mean by the other ▒two▓ have not yet been awakened?..? I hope im gonna be okay soon..■

⌠Yong Li-Mei, one day you will understand.. I have chosen you because it was your destiny. I am sure you will┘.■ Ai said to her

After 30 minuites┘

⌠Cutie, wake up. We▓re here!■

⌠Huh? What? Where are we..?■

⌠What? This is..??■

⌠My favorite place. This is one of my favorite restaurants. This is place is called ▒The Hillside Grille Restaurant and Teahouse▓. To be honest, I never took any of my ex-girlfriends here. Oh, I▓m sorry. I never really considered them as my girlfriends..You are the only one I took here..■

⌠Welcome Sir. The usual place and the usual order?■ asked the head waiter

⌠Yes, Garcon. And please give my fiancИ a menu.■ Mike replied

When the two went up to the VIP section of the restaurant┘Li-Mei was amazed at the place and she cannot help but roam around the room

⌠Wow! This is nice! There▓s even a grand piano here! Lemme▓ try!!■ Li-Mei was about to play the piano,until..

⌠Xiao Mei, come over here.■ Mike called her to the table and she followed

⌠Miss, Your order please? This is the menu.■ Said the waiter

⌠Oh, I will take this carbonara pasta and a simple strawberry cake. Is that alright with you cutie?■

⌠Yeah. Oh and waiter, My order and her order must come together. Okay?■ Mike told the waiter

⌠Yes Sir. Miss, what is your drink? Tea? Shake? Or Water?■ the waiter asked Li-Mei

⌠Uh, Is tea okay?■

⌠Mei, try ordering English tea for the cake and the watermelon shake. It▓s sweet■

⌠Okay, we want the English tea and the watermelon shake. And get me another slice of Strawberry cake too.■ Mike told the waiter

⌠Yes Sir.■

When the food came to their table┘.

⌠Hey Cutie, the food, is scrumptious and it is the shit!■ Li-Mei exclaimed

⌠Yeah. And trust me, I▓ve always wanted to bring you here. Did you notice that the atmosphere in this room is just for the both of us?■ Mike said to her

After they have finished eating, Li-Mei was enjoying the view of the city from the hills┘ ⌠Cutie, I think I am starting to doubt┘■ she said

⌠Why..? Li-Mei, you mustn▓t doubt my feelings, girl..You know how much I love you..right from the very start..Cutie, as I said, I really love you..! Why can▓t you believe me..?■ he asked her

⌠I dunno.. Your ex..Did you ever treated her as your girlfriend? Shania I mean. ■

⌠Oh? Shania? My last girlfriend? I spent some of my dough on her, but I got her, you know, for gangsta purposes. Remember, I was quite a playboy before I met you! Haha! Ok, to be honest, the girls I used to be with, nah. I never even fell for them! And Xiao Mei, let▓s not talk about this. Past is past.■ he narrated

⌠Oh. I▓m sorry. I▓m just afraid that you would treat me that way like what you did to them..■ Li-Mei said to Mike while he went to the white piano and opened it and he started to sit down

⌠Li-Mei, come over here. I want you to watch me play the piano..■

⌠What for..?■ she asked him

⌠I am going to play a love song. And I want you to sing it with me.■ He told her

⌠Alright.■ Then he started played the piano

⌠Is that..?■

⌠The Moon Represents My Heart. I▓m sure you know this song.■

⌠Of course! Every Chinese person knows this song! Even Filipino people even know this!■

He played the intro of the song and then, sang the 1st part┘

Mike:  
Ni wen wo ai ni you duo shen wo ai ni you ji fen Li-Mei:  
wo de qing ye zhen wo de ai ye zhen yue liang dai biao wo de xin

Both■ qing qing de yi ge wen yi jin da dong wo de xin shen shen de yi duan qing jiao wo si nian dao ru jin

Li-Mei Ni wen wo ai ni you duo shen wo ai ni you ji fen Mike:  
wo de qing ye zhen wo de ai ye zhen yue liang dai biao wo de xin

Both:  
ni wen wo ai ni you duo shen wo ai ni you ji fen ni qu xiang yi xiang ni qu kan yi kan yue liang dai biao wo de xin

Then, after singing, Mike stood up and went to Li-Mei and said, ⌠You are the only one..The only one. The only one I and always love..If I had a first love, that would be you..■

⌠But, you once had-■

⌠Sssh..Past is past cutie..You are the only life I have now..I may lose everything, I don▓t care. And If I lose everything, you will not be an exception..■ he said then he kissed and hugged her.

⌠Oh..Cutie..You better release me before anyone sees us■■ Li-Mei said to him

⌠Oh, you▓re right. I better take you home. You still gotta study for the quiz you missed last week. Miss Garcena is already telling you because next week is card day. Come, let▓s go■ Mike said

⌠Oh No!!!! My Trigonometry Quiz!!!! Darnitall!!!! I should go home and study! ▒I▓m sure that my notes are still with me! I must take the quiz tomorrow! The deadline is tomorrow or the day after tomorrow!!!!■

Then, they took on the road home┘As they were driving on the road┘

⌠Cutie, guess what, I▓m very stressed! I have a lot of homework to do! First, I▓ve got to watch the movie called King Arthur and give the summary in Literature class, Second, make my spiritual journal in Religion class, Third, I▓ve got to recite a poem in Elective French and Elective Spanish language class!! And in Arts class I gotta do a paper mache goldfish art and the summary of Harry Potter and The Sorcerer▓s Stone in English class!!!!! How stressing I would-■

Then he kissed her again..and suddenly..

SCREEEEECCCHH!!!!-

⌠Brake!!!! Brake!!!! Step on the brakes!!!!■ Li-Mei said hurriedly broke the kiss

When he stepped on the brakes, it was back to normal.

⌠My God, Mike! You could have got us both killed!! Don▓t tease me when you are driving!!!!■

⌠You said you were stressed! So I had to do it!■ he said to her

⌠Crazy lovesick idiot.■ She muttered

⌠Hmph. I heard you. You▓ll see. I▓ll make out with you if you piss me off■ he snapped back

⌠What did you say?!■

⌠Nothing!■

Then he smiled.

⌠Tell me, why you are smiling at that perverted manner?! As if you plan to do-■

⌠What are you saying, Mei?! Are you saying that you WANT me right now?■

⌠Oh┘You┘PERVERT!!!!!■ Li-Mei punched him suddenly

⌠OUCH!!! Alright, were here at your place. Come down coz yo mom▓s there. After studying, go to bed okay? But before you go inside, give me a sweet kiss before you go.■ He told her

⌠Okay, gotta go! MWAH! Love you!■ then she went inside.

⌠Dear God, I really, really and truly love her..And I wish she was┘awww..Oh well, I better get home. I▓m tired as well..■ Mike said to himself as he drove away from Li-Mei▓s house.

AT LI-MEI▓S HOUSE:

⌠Xiao Mei, go eat. Then study and sleep. Your Dad is already in bed.■ Said Li-Mei▓s mom

⌠Dad got tired that easy? What did he do when he got home?■ she asked

⌠Oh, he just read the paper then ate then read the paper again and went to bed.■

⌠Oh, okay.■ Then she went straight to her room

⌠You are not going to eat again?! I▓ve prepared your favorite! Hamburger Special!■

⌠I▓ll have it for breakfast. When is Ahia Solomon and Achi Madleine coming to visit?■

⌠Oh, they went to Fujian Province and Taiwan and Hong Kong for a vacation. Next month they▓re dropping here for a visit.■ Her mom replied and Li-Mei went to her room

IN HER ROOM┘

⌠Ok, let me check my phone┘17 Missed Calls? Who could it be? Ashie, Mom, Dad, Ahia Solomon, and the five others are from..Kei?!■

⌠Mei, where you at? Let▓s have fun tomorrow. The band wants to see you. Kei■ she read the text message

⌠Oh No..Oh No..What am I gonna do?!■

END OF CHAPTER 3 


	4. Hiding From The Rain: Somebody's Plight

CHAPTER 4

PREVIEW FROM CHAPTER 4

⌠Ok, let me check my phone┘17 Missed Calls? Who could it be? Ashie, Mom, Dad, Ahia Solomon, and the five others are from..Kei?!■

⌠Mei, where you at? Let▓s have fun tomorrow. The band wants to see you. Kei■ she read the text message

⌠Oh No..Oh No..What am I gonna do?!■

END OF PREVIEW

RINGGG RINNG RINGGGGG

⌠Hello?■

⌠Mei, it▓s Kei. I▓ve been texting you and calling you but you wont answer. Wanna hang out tomorrow?■

⌠No, I cant! I▓m busy! I▓ve got a lot of things to do! I cant and I wont! Sorry!■

⌠No matter what, I▓m going to fetch you tomorrow afternoon. Wait for me.■

⌠But Mike will be-■ she said and he hung up.

⌠Darn! Now what?! Sheesh. Well, I gotta study for my quiz and do my other projects then off to bed.■

Then, after studying, she slept.

The next day┘Dismissal time┘

⌠Hey Mei, guess what Calvin gave me! He gave me this cute LV handbag! Oooh isn▓t he sweet?■ Ashlie boasted to Li-Mei and DeeDee

⌠So Dee, how▓s your new boyfriend named Carlo? Are you two okay?■ asked Ashlie

⌠Nah, he▓s cute, but heez sooo booring! And I▓m going to introduce you guys to my new boytoy!■ said DeeDee

⌠WHAT?! You▓ve got a new boyfriend again?! And where the hell did you meet him?!■ Li-Mei asked

⌠Oh, and speaking of my new boyee, here he is to fetch me!■ said DeeDee and approached the boy in a different uniform

⌠Hi Darling!!!!! Sweetie Pie, come over here! I want you to meet my bestfriends! Come over here!■ then DeeDee approached the 2 girls

⌠Girls, this is David. My new boyfriend. Dave, this is Li-Mei, and this is Ashlie! Who among us three is the prettiest?■ DeeDee said to her boyfriend

⌠Of course it▓s you sweetie! Come, let▓s eat at Carl▓s Steakhouse!■ said David to DeeDee while the other two girls laughed

⌠Okay girls, we better go! See▓ya tmorow! Ta Ta!■

⌠Bye Dee!■ said Li-Mei and Ashlie

⌠By the way Xiao Mei, How was your spesh quiz in Trig? Did it go well?■ asked Ashlie

⌠Yeah. I only had one mistake! And by the way-■

RIIINNNGGGGG RIIINNNGGGGG

⌠Ash, hold on a minute, This is gonna be fast!■ then Li-Mei distanced herself a bit

⌠Hello? Kei?■

⌠Mei, I▓m at the back entrance of your school! Meet me there now!■

⌠But, my schoolmates will see me! Can I meet you at Happy Stop?■

⌠No. You have to meet me here right now. There are no more students coming here at this gate at this time. You have to send off who ever you are with right now!■

⌠Alright, I▓m going there! Just wait for me, ok? I▓ll be right there!■ then she hang up

⌠Li-Mei, my ride is here! I better go now. You gotta go home too. Bye!■ said Ashlie

⌠Yeah! Bye!■

Li-Mei checked when the coast is clear. Then when the coast was, she went to the back gate and met Kei on his motorcycle.

⌠Are you ready to have fun? Hop on in!■

Then, they went to The Underground Nippon Katz.

⌠Hey Guys! Meister▓s here to have fun with us again!■ Kei said to his band

⌠Hey Mei! Wazzup?! Welcome back to the Club!■ said Saya

⌠Hey guys, Where▓s Itchy? He▓s not here today? Is he-■

⌠We sent him to rehab. He was under the bong again┘■ Larry replied. ⌠Kei will be the bassist tonight. And we▓ll sing a couple of songs tonight. Are you up for it?■

⌠Yeah! So, what are we gonna sing for tonight?■ Li-Mei asked

⌠■Here▓s the songbook. Choose what you wanna sing, as long as it▓s Japanese. Anime or Jpop related or even enka.■ Saya then handed over the songbook to her

⌠Okay, so I choose┘God Knows, Sakasama No Chou, Nightmare, About You, Moments, Final Distance and , that▓s all! Thanks!■

⌠Alright, get ready, change your uniform into casual or whatever, don▓t be nervous. This is your first performance at the Katz! Break a leg!■ Kei said to her and the other members except Saya left the backstage. Then, Li-Mei was already transformed into a gothic-punk rocker with a red skirt, white collared half-sleeved blouse with a red tie and knee-high socks ala Misa Amane style with platform boots. When she looked at the mirror, she thought to herself, . ⌠Wow, now this is rockin! Thank goodness Saya▓s clothes fit me! And my eyes..They are soo cool! I gotta rock the show! I▓m gonno half control and let loose! I somehow, need to be free!■

⌠Mei! Come out here! The guys need to see ya! You rock! My makeup really looks good on you doesn▓t it? Come!■

⌠Tell me, what liquid eyeliner is this anyway?■ Li-Mei asked Saya

⌠Oh, The one I placed on you? Oh, that▓s Boysen paint color black!■

⌠Why you!!!!-■

⌠Nah, juz kiddin! That▓s Kali Ma Eyes Brand. I bought it in the punk store near the mall. Cool huh?■

⌠Yeah! Thanks!■

When Li-Mei stepped out backstage, they were stunned to see her

⌠Perfect Saya! She looks good! What do you think, cousin?■ praised Larry

⌠Very beautiful..Just like a gothic punk ball jointed doll..Very beautiful..■ said Kei

⌠By the way Saya, where is Travis? Heez been late the last couple of days and today! It▓s almost Curtain time!■ said Larry

⌠Oh, he▓ll be here in a minute now. I▓m just sure he has some gas problems with his car again┘■ Kei exclaimed

⌠Sorry guys! I▓m late! Another overheating came on the way! Hi darling! Hi Li-Mei! And by the way, where the hell is Itchy?■ Travis said panting

⌠Oh, we sent Itch to rehab. He▓s too addicted and dependent to the bong..He▓ll come back when he▓s better. We▓ll. Here are the lists. Mei▓s gonna sing with us tonight■ said Kei

⌠Guys, the guests are starting to come! We better get ready! The show▓s about to start! Mei, you ready?■

⌠Yeah! I am definitely ready! Come guys! Let▓s get ready to rock!■ Li-Mei said exitingly and nervously

⌠Now this is what I call, a Cinderella Moment! Time for me to shine!■ Li-Mei thought to herself as she stepped on the color-lighted stage and sang

Meanwhile, at the other side ot the city, at the Moon and Star recoriding studio┘.

⌠Hey homie, what▓s the matter man? You look like you ain▓t in the mood to do this man! Whatcha thinking?■

⌠Homes, I▓m worried about my girl..I called her house many times but her mom said she hasn▓t come home yet! I even called up her friend Shuichi but he said she did not drop by their restaurant! She isn▓t answering my calls! I▓m getting worried sick about this! I gotta find her and take her home! Before something bad happens to her!■

⌠But Mike, what about the song we are penning?!■

⌠We can always do that tomorrow! I gotta find her before it▓s too late!■

Then back at The Underground Nippon Katz, after the show┘

⌠Hey Mei, you rocked! Everybody liked our performance! Thanks to you!■ Saya exclaimed

⌠Yeah, thanks guys! Hey, we went good, did we?!■

⌠Congratulations! You can be a part of our band if you want! You Are great!■ Larry said

⌠Oh no! I▓m just a guest..And this band belongs to Kei! Haha!■

⌠Mei, come, I gotta tell you something. Saya, Travis and Larry, scram out first. I▓ll follow you on later ■ Kei said as the other three went out of the room

⌠Li-Mei. Congratulations for rockin out tonight. You did great! Why don▓t you keep guesting for us once and a while? I would be honored if you would do that..If that is allright? I can play bass coz Itchy is still in rehab for his drug addiction.■ Kei said to her

⌠Uh, thanks dude. But you see, I▓ve got an entrance exam to take up. And Mike will wonder what I▓ve been doing secretly..And I cannot. And I▓ve got news for you. Just because I once had a crush on you and you are in love with me, doesn▓t mean that we can be together all the time. I cannot betray the dearest person in my life!■ Li-Mei explained to him

⌠Mei, even if. No, I will still wait for you. If you don▓t believe what I say, you▓ll see■

⌠Kei, I▓m gonna go home. I▓ll see you when I see you.■

⌠Shall I take you home?■ he asked

⌠No thanks. I▓ll be fine if I catch a taxi.■ Then she left.

Miles outside the club in the parts of the hillside┘

⌠Ai, is he manipulating me or setting me free? How can I tell?■

⌠It▓s up to you to find out for yourself. You alone can tell from the truth and the lies┘■ said Ai

Then, a raging car came almost rushed to Li-Mei

⌠AAAAARRRGGGHH!!!!!■

She fell to the ground in shock and suddenly the driver went out of his car

⌠Bitch! Watch where your standing at! Here, lemme help you.■

When he reached her hand, suddenly┘

⌠Xiao Mei?!■

⌠Mike?!■

⌠What are you doing here?!■ they both said to each other

⌠I was looking for you! I left the studio just to look for you! Where were you?! God, I was so worried! ■ 


	5. The Butterfly's Warning Of Ill Will

PREVIEW FROM CHAPTER 4

"If you wont believe me, then I'll show you." then her hair suddenly became longer and straighter and her skin became pale white. And the iris of her eyes reddened in blood red color.

"No. Are you really- "

"Yes..I am her…The one who possessed her. I am Ai Enma.."

END OF PREVIEW

Shuichi was in disbelief and was frightened that he saw Li-Mei transformed into Ai Enma in one flash. He felt a chilling aura on the time Ai Enma spoke to him. He wanted to talk but he couldn't open his mouth in fear. But after gulping, he decided to speak to her.

"Mei..No, Ai..Okay, I believe you. Fine. Please transform back into Li-Mei. I need to speak to her."

"As you wish."

Then she changed back into Li-Mei.

"Xiao Mei! You're back!"

"Yeah. And to think that I am so tired…" then she suddenly collapsed

"Mei! Mei! Get a hold of yourself! Oh no…" then he tried to open her eyes and he was shocked to see her eyes in red and in smoke

"Oh no! I better call the doctor, or-"

"Shu..What happened…?" Li-Mei suddenly woke

"You fainted after you showed me Ai Enma..You really are tired. You gotta go home, I'm getting worried about you and you really are stressed." He told her

"Daphne has the doll. She hasn't pulled the string yet. You gotta talk to her because her emotions are conflicting over her. She is afraid to go to hell but she wants revenge." She said while she stood up.

"Shall I accompany you on the road home?" he asked

"No thanks. I'll be fine by myself. See you." She said in a weak tone

While Li-Mei was walking, she was deep in thought. She was weakening and she needed rest from all the pressure. She said to herself, "I just hope Shu helps Daphne on her feelings. She is weak and tired. She is under conflict, like I am now. I am under complete stress. I still gotta practice my song on the foundation day while I do my wushu moves..I must not fail and so is my entrance test in SYSU. I gotta be ready and responsible!"

WHEN SHE REACHED HOME…

"Xiao Mei! Thank goodness you are home! Your Ahia Solomon gave you a gift! It's a bracelet and a couple of CD's he bought in Taipei! And he even brought you home a cheongsam from Fujian! And your Achi Madleine gave us a vase! Mei, have you eaten? How was your wushu practice?" said her mother

"It was fine and tiring. I went to Shu's place today that's why it took me long and before that, I talked to a teammate of mine. I am really really really exhausted. I'll check out the gifts but before that I need to check my food that I brought..Hmmm? Where is it..? Where is it? Aiyaa! I forgot to get my food at Shuichi's place! I gotta go!" she replied

"Xiao Mei, I'll have them delivered here!"

"But I left it at his condo lot!" she replied until suddenly before Li-Mei was outside the gate…

BLAG

"Oh no! Xiao Mei! Get up! Are you alright? What happened? Aiyaa! You really are tired! Daddy! Xiao Mei has fainted! Help me carry her to her room!" Li-Mei's mother said while she called her dad

When she was carried to her room…

"Tai-tai. She looks feverish. But I can tell she'll get well first thing tomorrow. Let her rest."

"Alright."

RIIINGGGGGGG RINNNGGGGGG

"Dear, I'll answer the phone, wait for me" said Li-Mei's mother

"Hello?"

"Hello Auntie? May I speak to Mei please? Is she already home? This is Shuichi"

"Oh, Shuichi! Xiao Mei is supposed to go to your place because she forgot what she ordered!"

"It's ok Auntie. I'll have it delivered here. I hope she will be well."

"Alright. Thank you."

Then Li-Mei's mom hanged up the phone until

RIIIINNNGGGG RIIIIINNGGGGGGGG RINNNGGGGGGG

"Aiyaa, who is it now?"

"Hello?"

"Good evening, Mommy. Is Xiao Mei there?"

"Mike? Li-Mei is quite feverish. She's tired from her wushu practice and when she was about to go out, she suddenly fainted!"

"Tai-tai! Xiao Mei is really feverish! We gotta take her to her room now!" her father said in the background

"Really? I gotta go see her!"

"No thank you. We can handle this now. Just pray that she gets better. Okay, goodnight." Then she hung up the phone and proceeded to her room

"Daddy, how is she doing?"

"She will be fine. She is just stressed." He assured her

THE NEXT DAY…

"Damn. I'm hungry. And…" Li-Mei suddenly woke up and rushed downstairs

"Mom! Dad! What happened?"

"Xiao Mei! You had a fever! Don't you notice it? By the way, Shuichi brought your food here. You can eat your breakfast." Said her mother

"I didn't feel any signs of fever. I was just terribly exhausted." She said in Hokkien

"Ah, alright. Come and eat." Said her mother

Meanwhile, At School, Li-Mei was rushing to the locker room to change onto her practice uniform

"Oh, why am I here? I forgot that there's no practice today! Oh well I gotta get to class or else the next subject teacher's gonna get pissed and I'll be fried deep in the oil of piss!" she said to herself

"Psst, Ashie! Is the Ms. Garcena here already?" she whispered

"Nope..Last week she said that there's gonna be a quiz..Darn, I forgot to review for it!" she replied then they heard the door opened violently

"Classmates! Miss Garcena is absent! She's at the hospital right now!"

"You must be joking, Marck! No way she would be absent at this rate! Hah!"

"This time it's true you guys! " Marck said defensively until-

"Students, Your subject teacher, Ms. Garcena is in the hospital. She had a miscarriage this

morning. For now, I am taking over her subject period. Turn your literature textbooks to page 120, to the poem, 'I Wondered Lonely As A Cloud'. "

"Ash, I never knew that Miss Garcena was pregnant! How come Professor Nick knows about this? Not even the High School Department faculty are not saying a thing!" Li-Mei asked

"That's because he's her best friend and he's gay!" she replied and suddenly..

"Miss De Vallo, please recite for us the whole poem for 5 points!" said Professor Nick

"Look what you did Xiao Mei! Hope your turn is next!" she muttered to her

Then, Ashlie recited the whole poem..Li-Mei was in her deepest thoughts about what's going to

happen. Then, she thought to herself and said, "The plot thickens…."

"I know that Li-Mei…"

"Ai! You actually know what's gonna happen?" she asked her

"It depends…" she replied

AFTER SCHOOL….

"Hey Ash, I cant accompany you right now. You said you were going to the new boutique near ViVi's? I'll come with you some other time."

"Why? Where are you going? You said you were going with me today! No fair!" Ashlie complained to her and whined

"I'm quite busy today. And I gotta see Shu and I gotta help him out with something.." Li-Mei explained

"Bummer! Okay, when will you be free? You just gotta see that bag I've been sooo dying to buy! It's a pink Juicy Couture handbag! And it only costs P750! I mean c'mon! All the stuff's we love are in that shop! There's even a nail salon inside it!"

"I'll just send you a message if I have my free time okay?"

"Alright! See ya!" then Ashlie waved at her

"Now let's see…I gotta call Shu and-"

"Xiao Mei!" a familiar voice called her

"Cutie! Wazzup wit'chu? What do you need?" she said to him smiling

"I heard you got sick the other day..I just want to ask if you feel better.."

"How did you know that I got sick? Even I didn't know that I got sick! My mom and dad just told me this morning! Actually, I woke up late! Thank goodness Ms. Garcena wasn't around today..I pity her y'know" she said as she blushed laughing

"Okay. Now I'm happy that you're better. Don't do things that will worry me okay cutie?" he said to her as he patted her on the head

"Okay. Cutie-"

"Mike! We need you over here! We need help!" called a schoolmate

"Alright Mei, I better go, the guys on my class need my help. See ya!" then he left

"And all I got from him all day was a pat on the head..HAAH." she said to herself and walked away straight to the school gates

"Wait, I forgot something guys I'll be fast!"

"Cutie! Wait! I forgot something!" he said to her

"Anything you forgot? I can tell you, I didn't borrow anything from you today-"

MWAH

"Happy? Alright! They're calling me! See you tomorrow!" then he patted her on the head again and left

"Ouch! Alright, bye! Stupe-o!" she said to him then

"I Love You!" he shouted

"Yeah, yeah I know that you idiot!" she shouted back at him and she left

"Hello Shu? Where are you? You're at your lot? You are with Daphne? At her lot? Okay, I'm going there! What room? Number 317? Alright, I'm off!" then she put down her cellphone

At Daphne's condo lot…..

"Hello Daphne. How are you now?" she said to her

"Senior Yong..! Thank goodness you came! Nakakawa told me that you would be coming! He's at Happy Stop. He's buying food for us.." she said to her

"So when will Arabella come back?"

"Don't even wish for it! I wish she won't come back! May she die now! I don't care!"

"Don't be like that! There is still hope! You can still-"

"What hope are you talking about? There is no such thing as that! Only false ones exists! If I pull the string, I would surely go to hell for sure!" Daphne cried

"What do you mean you'll go to hell? What are you planning to do?" Li-Mei told her in a strong but firm tone

"Senior Yong., I know you wont believe me..It's funny you can tell I'm just joking or making up stories but- "

"What? C'mon tell it to me straight!"

"I accessed the Hotline to Hell. I typed in Arabella's name and the doll is still intact." Daphne said in a scared voice crying and she showed the doll which was contracted to her

"No way you would do this, wont you Daphne..? Wont you?"

"I don't know! Don't even ask me how and why! Don't even attempt to stop me! Please! I have already lost everything! I lost my parents, my uncle, my adoptive grandmother and my first love! It isn't fair! All I get is tears, pain, bruises, wounds and more and more sad, angry and depressing thoughts! I wanted to die! I don't want to live! If this revenge does not work, I'm better off dead! Please help me…!" then she cried to her

"Come now..It's going to be allright..There's always tomorrow.." she said and she comforted her until a knock was heard suddenly..

"That must be Shuichi. Wipe your tears it's time to eat. Don't worry, I am here to help you. And so is Nakakawa. Trust in us..If you need help, don't hesitate to call me. You can ask him for my number. Come, Shuichi is waiting at the door!" she said assuring her

"Hey Shu! What took you so long? You said you were at Happy Stop! It looks like you've been shopping! Come in! Daphne looks hungry!" Li-Mei greeted him

"I went to the local Japanese grocery! And Happy Stop ran out of soy sauce! I even went to the market to buy some beef for what I'm gonna cook today! Whew!" he explained to her

"What are you gonna cook for us today, twin bestie?"

"You'll never guess. Sukiyaki!"

"What? Sukiyaki? Me love this dude! I'll help you! Daph! Wanna help out with the cooking?"

"Alright! I'm in!" she said happily

"Well then you guys, what are we standing around here for? Let's get cookin!"

Then, when the food was cooked, they started to eat….

"Yummy! This is good! This is scrumptious! Don't you think so, Daphne?"

"Yes, Senior Yong. It is delectable to the palate!"

"Well thank you ladies! I hate cooking, honestly but thanks for the help!" Shuichi thanked them

Then, after eating, Daphne rested in her room because she was tired. Shuichi and Li-Mei were having a conversation….

"I pretended to be shocked when I saw the doll. You know perfectly well that I cannot reveal my secret. I would be sent to hell as well if I did that. I swear, you are the only one who knows that Ai Enma resides inside my body. I just wish that her mind has not yet been made up..She is deeply hurt, angry, depressed and moreover, confused! If she pulls the red string she will-"

"Let us just pray that she wont pull that string..Arabella is coming back soon, I don't know if today or tomorrow. We better switch off the main switch and clean up before Daphne gets abused again." Shuichi replied

After they cleaned up, they left Daphne's lot.

That Night….

"I just hope that Daphne's going to be okay..We don't know the consequences…I just hope and I pray that today she'll be alright…." Li-Mei thought to herself

BACK AT DAPHNE'S LOT, SOMETHING'S ABOUT TO GO WRONG

"Wake Up! What are you doing you lazy brat? You didn't even open the door for me! Wake up! Wake up you little runty dunt! I cant believe all you did when I left you here was laze all day!"

"Arabella! How come, how come you came back? Why?" then she was pushed off the bed and was kicked and tortured once more and she was punched, slapped and kicked and beaten up

"You really are a lazy little bitch! I work all day for this house! I own this lot! I work for your food and I work for your needs! Even your education! You still owe me a lot fool!" and she continued beating her up

"AAARRGGHH! Help me! Somebody!" then, when Daphne had the chance to hit her by the face, she ran outside the door and Arabella followed with a kitchen knife on her hands

"I really had enough of you Daphne! You took away everything! If it was not for the death of your stupid parents, My family could have been at peace! We carried the burden of your life since you left the hospital the day your parents died! And you took away the one I loved when I was young! Now, you pay with your life you whore!" then Arabella chased her from the fire exit up to the last floor of the fire exit

"Now you will pay! This is for my family and the one I loved since childhood!"

"What do you mean? Who is he? Who was the person I took away from you? Why do you hate me so much? What have I done? I have given you and your family my service! What else do you want from me, huh? You tell me? Who or what did I take away from you? "

"You took away Devon! My Devon! The one I loved! But instead that he loved me, he loved you instead of me! I always wanted to marry him! I was about to tell my parents that they should arrange my marriage to him, but when I saw you and him, it was unforgivable! It broke my heart! That's why I get every man you own! You do not deserve to be happy Daphne! He died all because of his love for only you! When he died, I too, along with my heart died as well! Now you will pay by your blood!" and as Arabella was about to thrust the knife to Daphne, Daphne reached for her pocket and got the doll

"Arabella, forgive me, but you must pay your dues…!" she said while she pulled the string and an eerie voice was heard…..

"I WILL DELIVER YOUR VENGEANCE….!"

"What was that voice..?" then smoke suddenly appeared through the fire exit…..

Somewhere….

"Mistress, it's time…"

"Li-Mei, are you ready to do this..?" asked Ai

"Let's get this over with" Li-Mei replied

"Mistress, the carriage is ready."

"Where am i? Why is this building on fire..? Hmmm, if the building is on fire, Daphne must be dead! I gotta run before I die too! The building is somewhat on smoke, but where's the fire? I gotta get away from here! PANT PANT" Arabella said while she continued running up to the entrance of the fire exit and when she got there, she realized that the entrance door was locked!

"Damn you stupid door! Open up! Let me out! I've got an acting career to build up! I mustn't die! Since my video called 'Girly Flirt' and 'Diamond Sexy Princess' came in, many men are vying for me! OPEN UP!" she said while she was opening the door and after trying frustratedly, somebody opened the door for her and thank goodness she was relieved

"I'm sorry Lady Ara, what happened? We were looking all over for you!"

"Thank goodness you were just in time! The fire exit was on smoke! Somebody was chasing me! Thank goodness you saved me! Come, let's get out of here! You said you were looking for me?"

"Yes Miss Ara. Today is your shooting for your video! The director wants to meet you! He's the greatest director of the underworld porn industry! "

"Here he is, Meet Jake Teeh. Jake, this is Lady Ara. The star of the video Girly Flirt and Diamond Sexy Princess! Isn't she a beauty? Oh tell me that she is!"

"Uhuh. She's perfect alright. Come inside Lady Ara. You gotta change into the costume Anna set out for you on the table near the mirror with the boots. "

"Wow! This is leathery! Are we gonna do a S&M segment on my shoot? I love S&M you know that! As long as I'm dominant! Hah! Lets get this over with! Where's the whip?"

"You wont be needing any whip or paddle! You will only be blindfolded coz this is a surprise!"

"What is this surprise you are talking about? What are you doing with my leg? Be careful with my leg! Don't spread me that hard! What are you tying on me? What are you trying to do?-"

"Just keep quiet! You are being filmed here, bitch! Keep quiet!" (WHIP)

"AAH! Why are you whipping me? I should be the one who's dominant here! I should be-"

"AAAAARRGGHH! Don't put that thing inside me! Please! NOOOOOOO!"

"Anna, take her to the next scene!"

"Yes Mister Director!"

"Alright, take her down guys, she's wet and her back is bleeding!"

"Yes, Miss Anna! C'mon guys, help her out!"

"Anna! Why did you have me bondaged and whipped?"

"That's what the director wants. So quit your complaining if you wanna have your paycheck right away! If you don't, well, you're better off broke and loose!"

"Alright! I get it! Where's the next scene leading to? I'm exited to get paid and laid!"

"Here it is! Just wear this school uniform. If you are looking for the socks and shoes, it's there in the other side. After that, proceed to the next studio. The director doesnt want to waste any time"

"So, the next scene is in the road! This is nice! I always love to do road teasing! LALALALALA….LALALALALALALLALALLALALA….! LALALALLALA!"

"Hey Missy! Why dontcha come play with us? Cmon! Don't be shy!"

"No! This doesn't look like a video to me! Anna, what is this, really? Is this really a video shoot? Or just? Im effin' tired of running and being chased by these bald ugly guys! I came here to be famous and get paid! Not to be punished! What location is this? I wanna film the next scene!"

"You foolish bitch! You are in the illusion of hell!"

"What? What the hell are you talking about? I'm getting out of here!"

"The cash I deserve should be in this room! I should be paid high! I got to the top at all costs that I did! I slept with every mafia and gang leader who has eyes only for me and they gave me everything especially what I wanted and all the money that goes with it! And I had my way to the top with all my wits and charm! I'll never be fooled like this! I gotta find the money!"

"It should be in this room..! Now, Daphne's dead, there's no more pests in my life! I wont be fooled this easy! Hah! They call me in the underworld with the following names, Top Girl, Top Lady, Lady Ara, Lady Princess, Missy and all the respect came to me! Ah! At last! It's here! And it's a lot I could spend on! YEAHOO! I'm filthy glamorously rich, baby! YEAH!"

"Huh? What's happening? I'm getting buried alive! No! Help! I'm drowning!"

"Huh? I'm under water! And I gotta go up! What are these floating white thingys? UGH! This is polluted! Disgusting! Get me out! Save me! I have a starting career with me!"

"This water is as polluted as your heart and soul! And the ocean you are swimming in swims the souls of whom you have killed and abused and used in the name of fame, greed, lust and most of all to pacify your jealousy! Here they are with their grudges in your face!" said Hone-Onna

"You said you loved me, but you lied! You only loved me because of my status and money!"

"You were a fool, Robert! You loved me too much! By the way, thanks to you, I am on the top!"

"Arabella you bitch! How dare you stole my man? Because of you, he dumped me! You even had my child aborted by making me drink the vodka you gave him at our leader's party!"

"You really were so stupid to trust me, Mina! That's your fault for being friends with me in the first place you little bitch! Honestly, you aint my level girl! So scram before I slap you, ugly!"

"How dare you killed me after all the love I gave you? I gave you everything even my life!"

"That's your own fault, Leonard! You were dumb! Now get your slimy soul offa me!"

"How dare you took my company's money? Because of what I gave to you when you became my girl, I went into a lotta debts and my company went bankrupt! You even went to my private documents! If you cant pay me, you deserve to join us in hell!"

"Karen, you were such a bisexual fool to believe in me that I loved you! Honestly, I never loved any of you who became my suitors! Thanks for helping me get my way to the top and if you'll excuse me, I have a career to continue! My my! I gotta escape before it's too huh?-"

"Arabella….."

"Daphne! Why you! What are you trying to pull?"

"I'm not dead yet..! Look at you with all the scars and lashes on your body!"

"NOOOOOOO! Get me out of here! Leave me alone with my wealth and status!"

"All that you had: Men, drugs, fame and sex won't be going with you when you reach hell, the 18'th style! All kinds of suffering, if you don't regret what you've done!"

"Never! I am already on top! Why bring me down? I got this on my fucking own! I used all that I know to get what I want! Where's Daphne? I thought she was dead! She died in the fire!"

"Lady Mistress, she still wont admit her wrong! What shall we do with her?"

"O PITIFUL SHADOW, LOST IN THE ABYSS..YOU HAVE CAUSED GREAT SUFFERING AND INJUSTICE….! YOUR CORRUPT SPIRIT HAS BEEN IMMERSED IN YOUR SINFULNESS..I WILL SHOW YOU, WHERE YOUR DEATH WILL FEEL LIKE…? "

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…..!"

Then, all was dark and in a deafening silence….

"Who are you? Take me back to my lot! I have a shooting tomorrow! I have to make a lotta money! Take me back! I said take me back! AAAAARRRGGGGGHHHH!"

"You are going to hell..And I am bringing you there immediately…."

"Who brought me here? Daphne! Curse you bitch! Come over here! Take me back home! You should be here instead of me! You really wanted to be punished huh?...Daphne!"

"Oh dear..Look at her scream! It's so noisy! Actually, that girl isn't my type!"

"You shouldn't be so cruel Ren. Actually, she isn't my type either."

"Quit it you two! Keep quiet and watch!" Hone-Onna snapped

Back at the lot…..

"Daphne? Daphne! Where are you? Oh no! She's not here! And I can tell that Arabella has returned! Oh no! Daphne! Where are you? Cmon! Where are you? You cant be, no!"

Then, Shuichi rushed out of her lot and looked for her and suddenly he saw that the fire exit door was suddenly opened and he was rushing looking for her as he ran as fast as he could and was shocked at what he saw on the floor lying down unconcious

"Oh no! Daphne! Wake up! Please! Wake up! I beg you! What did Arabella do-"

"Nakakawa…she almost killed me..Thank God I did…" Daphne said in a faint voice

"What? Where is Arabella? I heard her voice awhile ago-" and Shuichi was shocked at what he saw on Daphne's hand…And couldn't almost utter a word

"No..You didn't pull it, did you..? Did you..?"

"Yes I did…I had enough of her mistreatments…" she said with tears on her eyes

"Come now, you have to rest. Now that Arabella's gone, I could watch over you. Tomorrow, we'll see Senior Yong and tell her what happened. You trust her, don't you? Come on. Let's go."

"Yes, I trust her."

The next day, At St. Seatiel University High School….

"Okay class, please solve the following on the chalkboard. Miss Sanchez and Miss Yong, please come to the chalkboard and solve it for the class please to check if all of their answers in their seatwork please. After the solving is finished, all seatworks, finished or unfinished shall be passed before we end this period. Miss Sanchez and Miss Yong, please proceed. "

"Oh God, I don't feel so good…My head's kinda spinning and I feel heavy and I couldn't move right..Is this how heavy Ai Enma's power is..? I can barely feel anything.." Li-Mei thought to herself and suddenly…

BLAG

"Miss Yong! Miss Yong! Are you alright? What happened? Oh my goodness she's feverish! Miss De Vallo, Miss Zobel, and Mister Lam, please help in bringing her to the clinic. Class, nothing to worry about! Miss Yong will be fine! Now, back to order as it is!"

"Oh no! Madame Satou! Her temperature has gone high!" said DeeDee

"Wait, watch over the class, I'll call on Miss Lau!"

"Oh Xiao Mei! What happened to you? Why did you just collapse like that?" DeeDee said worriedly and she noticed that Li-Mei's temperature became higher all of a sudden

"Ashie, we should keep this secret from Mike! Or else he'd go berserk!" she said to Ashlie

"No secret could be kept from him as long as his cutie pie is concerned. Even if you tell all the students here in this school to hush about what happened to Mei, they won't do it! "

"But he has a basketball game tomorrow!" DeeDee cried

"Oh No! Li-Mei! Come on you three, let's get her to Nurse Tyra!"

"Yes Miss Carrie!"

At the clinic…

"Nurse Tyra, can we ask a favor?"

"What is it, Ashlie?"

"Please don't let anybody visit Xiao Mei's ward. No matter who it is."

"Even her boyfriend? What if-"

"Please..We don't want him to worry about her. That's what Xiao Mei wants."

"Alright. As you wish."

"Girls, go back to class. I'll assign somebody to watch over her" said Miss Carrie

"Yes Maam." They both said

"Oh God, what are we gonna do? What if he learns about this?" said DeeDee worriedly

"Shut up! He's coming this way! Come, let's go back to class! Hurry!"

"Hey you two! What the hell are ya doing rushing about? Why did you go to the clinic?"

"Oh! Hi Mike! We just forgot to bring back something we borrowed from the clinic! Kay, see ya on recess! We're being called to cla-"

"Hold up, where's Li-Mei? Why isn't she with you guys?"

"Duh! Only Ashie and Me were allowed to go out! You know Madame Satou is strict when it comes to going to the bathroom and stuff.."

"Dee, you're exaggerating things! Cmon before he finds out!" Ashlie whispered to her

"Okay cuz, we gotta go. We'll tell Mei you said Hi to her!" said Ashlie

"Alright."

Recess time….At Mike's classroom..

"Hey, wazzup wit'chu? You look like you aint yourself! Thinkin' about Mei again?"

"I haven't seen her all morning man. I was late this morning because I met up with the recording agency who's handling me and my crew. We even have a game tomorrow..I wonder what happened to her this morning? She isn't absent, I can tell…" and he sighed worriedly

"What are you planning to do? You're going to her classroom aren't you?" asked Jay

"What the hell do you expect? Of course I'm gonna look for her!" he snapped

"Mike! Mike!"

"What do you want now, Cornell?"

"If you are looking for Yong, she's at the clinic."

"What do you mean at the clinic? What's she doing there? What happened?"

"Don't get all shocked. She fainted during Madame Satou's period. And I heard Miss Carrie that she was kinda feverish. Mike, I'm not supposed to tell you this but-"

"Oh No! Li-Mei!" then he rushed out of the classroom until suddenly Ashlie stopped him

"Stop! You mustn't !"

"Ashie! Why you! You dare stop me? I need to see Mei!" he roared

"It's the rule. It's Xiao Mei's request. She doesn't want to bother you with your game tomorrow"

"What the? Let me pass, or I'll forget who you are!"

"But cuzin, wait-"

Inside the clinic…

"Mister Salazar. Ruling is that you are not allowed to go Miss Yong's ward." Said Nurse Tyra

"I don't give a damn about her orders of me not coming in! Why is she trying to stop me from caring about her? Why is she-"

"Alright. I'll let you inside. I'd rather let you in more than you create a noise for the other patients. Please hurry up. She needs rest."

At the special ward…


End file.
